The Office
by knwho
Summary: Completely AU. Beckett's parents are alive and well and she is a lawyer. Castle, is still still suave and debonair with playboy tendencies except instead of fun-loving author, he is one of New York's best private defense attorneys. How will this play out? WIP, T.
1. Change of Venue

**CH. 1 - Change of Venue**

**Full Synopsis:** Completely AU, both Beckett parents are alive and well, Kate instead of becoming a cop follows her mother into law. Rick, is still suave and debonair with playboy tendencies except instead of fun-loving author, he is one of New York's best private defense attorneys. Their paths cross over a murder, upon meeting it becomes: DDA Beckett v. Castle, Esq., Prosecution v. Defense, Counsel v. Counsel. Who will triumph and is romance or hate in the cards?

**A/N: I got this idea from a number of fics I read, but particularly DeadPigeon's "A Lawyer, a Grifter, or a Rodeo Clown" and Episode 1x01 where Castle says, "Most smart, good-looking women become lawyers, not cops." Well enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Her job required her to meet a multitude of people — some she liked, some she didn't — but almost always it was those that she didn't like that became the hardest to forget. He was no exception.<p>

Kate came into the office at 8 o'clock, as usual. Her Mom was usually here by 7, so, like mother like daughter. They spent the first hour or so, catching up on paperwork for upcoming cases and life; Johanna continually ribbing Kate about settling down with a good man and giving her and Jim some grandchildren. To which Kate always responded with an eye roll (which she learned from her Mother) and a small smile.

By 9, the office started to come alive with the sound of computers whirling, chatter (both mindless and work-related) and the scribbling of pens or the clacking of keyboard keys. Kate sat at her desk finishing up an affidavit for a case she had to attend tomorrow, when the DA came by her desk.

"Mornin' Beckett," DA Montgomery said.

"Morning sir."

"A new case was just given to us by the 12th Precinct, Homicide Division, I want you on it."

"But sir, I have a court date on the Williams home robbery case tomorrow, I can't start a new one," it sounded like she was whining she knew.

"Beckett, I hired you out of Columbia Law because of two reasons, you said you specialized with homicides and because of your Mother's recommendation. Now that I feel that you are ready, you're saying 'no'?" Montgomery questioned.

Beckett sighed, it's true she wanted to work homicides, since joining the DA's office two years ago, she had been working menial, non-criminal cases. And getting tired of it. "Okay sir," she relented.

"Good," Montgomery smiled, he knew Beckett had an outstanding law pedigree, but there was something that Kate has that her mother doesn't, that extreme attention to even the smallest of details. Sometimes it was the small details that got the conviction. He knew no other lawyer that had this. "Here's the file, have fun Beckett." He walked away.

Kate put the file aside, finishing up the affidavit and submitting it to the court was priority one. Half an hour later she started to read. According to the NYPD police report, victims' name is DeShawn "DeDe" DeLouise, a former hitman for the Gambino Family, who turned state's evidence in 2000, and had been working as an NYPD protected informant since. According to the report, the accused is an old friend of DeLouise, Michael Nunzio. A former bodyguard turned hitman for the Gambino family. Kate had read enough, this was not going to be an easy one, for a few reasons, she was going to be prosecuting a member of the Five Families — always dangerous — two, she knew the Gambino's power and influence, especially in Manhattan so they'll find the best team of lawyers to represent Nunzio, and three, from now until the case is over she'll have an NYPD detail everywhere she goes. All high profile or potential high profile cases required this little added piece of Hell. She sighed heavily, dropping her head onto her desk covered by her eyes.

"Aww, Katie sweetie, what's wrong?" Kate heard her mother's voice.

"My freedom," she responded blandly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm working the DeLouise case, and because it's potentially high profile, I'll have a police detail everywhere I go, my life is over." she sounded like she was 16 again, which made Johanna smile.

"The DeLouise case, you mean "DeDe" DeLouise? What happened?" Johanna asked, while trying to comfort her daughter.

"He was murdered two weeks ago, the 12th just finished and got an arrest. Arraignment is schedule for sometime next week probably."

Johanna didn't say anything, it wasn't until Kate called her did she speak up. "I need to talk to Roy."

**(***)**

The next week, Kate spent interviewing the detectives that made the arrest, Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. She knew a little about them from her Mom because they were the ones that caught Jerry Tyson, and she was the leading prosecutor. She knew that they were tight, they'd take a bullet for each other in a heartbeat, secretly she wished she had someone like that to depend on.

She met them at the 12th, wanting a place where they would feel most relaxed, their boss, Capt. Victoria Gates, usually a stickler for rules and had a distrust of lawyers, allowed her in.

"Detectives, I'm DDA Kate Beckett," she introduced herself.

"Beckett? Are you related to Johanna Beckett?" Esposito asked.

Unsure of why they were questioning her, she answered, "Yes, she's my mother."

The two detectives looked at each other, then at her. "Can I just say that your Mom, commands a lot of attention in the courtroom? We were at Jerry Tyson's trial on Closing and Sentencing and she was amazing," Ryan gushed.

"Uhh, thanks I'll tell her," Kate says slightly confused at why both detective's were so enamored with her Mom in the courtroom. But letting that slide for now and getting back to the DeLouise case.

"So is there anything you can tell me that I haven't already read?"

"That depends, what is it that you're looking for?" Esposito volleys back.

"I don't know," Kate gestures with her hand, "something that will make this case as easy as possible."

"I don't know about easy... uhh," Ryan stutters unsure of what to call Kate. She senses this and offers up, "You can call me Kate or Beckett, which ever works."

"Okay," Ryan starts again, "like I said I don't know about easy, the Gambino family just hired the best defense attorney in the city to represent Nunzio."

"Who is that?"

"Rick Castle of Castle, Poe and Associates," Ryan replies.

Kate immediately swore under her breath, the last prosecutor who went up against Rick Castle, got his case shredded to bits during Cross Exam. That prosecutor is now a receptionist. She took out her legal pad, wrote his name down and continued on. No use agonizing over that detail now.

"Anything else, what about Nunzio, anything you can tell me that I can't find in Records?" Kate continues.

"Well, despite a rap sheet the size of your arm, the man is careful. Almost all of his hits are clean and professional," Esposito chimes in.

Writing that bit down, Kate asked, "So, how did you link him to the DeLouise murder?"

"We had to go through an old friend of ours at the FBI, she profiled his M.O., decisions for accepting a target and we found a do rag stained with DeLouise's blood at his apartment, she was how we found the apartment in the first place. The guy is a ghost; no cell phone, apartment sweep came up with three cases of disposable shoe covers and four cases of latex gloves. Members inside the Gambino family call him, "The Surgeon," he doesn't do anything or go anywhere without them," Esposito finished.

Kate wrote as quickly as she could, before asking the next question, "Can I get the name of the FBI agent?"

The two detectives looked apprehensively at one another, before Ryan spoke up, "You'll need to ask Capt. Gates."

"Okay, that's fine. Well detectives, it's been a pleasure. Here is my card, call me if you think of anything new," she handed them her card, shook their hands and left.

Esposito looked at Ryan, "You think she can win this one?"

"I don't know, she is going up against Castle, but if she's anything like her Mom, she'll be fine." Ryan replied.

"Yeah, but fine might not be enough."

"We'll see."

**(***)**

Pulling out into traffic after leaving, Kate continued to think about her opposing counsel; he wasn't some two-bit, dime a dozen lawyer, he's Rick Castle. The only things she knew about Castle was what she heard from other unlucky prosecutors who went up against him and the New York Ledger's Page Six. For a defense attorney he's in the gossip columns a lot. Including several appearances on The Ledger's Most Eligible list, this year at #6. Regardless, Kate knew that in the courtroom, Castle was deadly. She cursed at the fact that it was her turn. Heading home she turned onto 15th Street and 9th Ave. when her cell rang. "Beckett," she answered via bluetooth.

"Hi Katie, I was just calling to check-in on you, you said your meeting with the 12th Precinct detectives would be over by now. How'd it go?" Johanna asked.

Heaving another sigh, Kate answered, "Not good."

"Why, did you get cancelled on?"

"No, no, I found out that the Gambino Family hired Rick Castle as defense."

As she said this, she pulled into her apartment's reserved spot.

"Oh Katie, baby I'm sorry." The sympathy was fully evident in Johanna's voice. She heard of Castle's skill in the courtroom, how he can so easily tear apart a cross exam, one minute and the next deliver a heart-wrenching close to the jury, the next. "Look if you want practice, I'll be glad to be a stand-in, we can even get your father to be a witness." Kate smiled at her mother's offer.

"Thanks, Mom. Oh, and there was one other thing," Kate started.

"What's that dear?"

"Apparently, you have two huge fans at the 12th, the detectives I talked to were the one's that brought in Jerry Tyson, the one you prosecuted. They said you commanded a lot of attention in the courtroom."

Johanna's face started to get hot from the praise.

"That's nice, Katie, tell them I said 'thanks' if you see them again."

"Will do, and I might take you up on that offer."

"Looking forward to it, Katie bear."

"Okay, Mom I have to go. I love you."

"Love you, too, sweetheart. And try not to over think when dealing with opposing counsel."

"Okay, thanks Mom. Bye."

"Bye, Katie."

As she walked up the three flights of stairs, she silently cursed her building for not having an elevator, but at least it was in Chelsea. First thing she'd do, take a bath with some wine and a good book. She'll deal with the whole Castle business later.

**(***)**

Meanwhile, on the lower West Side, Rick Castle was busy in his study. He took a rare early day, having been called in by the school nurse to pick up his 10 year-old daughter.

A deadly lawyer in the courtroom, Castle outside, away from the cameras, was a very dedicated father. Few got to see it and while it seems selfish, that's just how he likes it.

Studying up on the NYPD police report, he knew that proving Nunzio innocent would be easy, there was little tangible evidence and what little there was could easily be overturned. Rick learned a long time ago that, trial cases — should this go to trial — was all about the personalities: the judge, the jury and the opposing counsel. Evidence is really circumstantial. Outwit your counterpart and play with jurors' hearts. That was Rick's mantra. As for the judge, Rick knew a majority of New York's finest judges by heart, Hell, he plays poker and golfs with a few of them. As for opposing counsel, he'll find out come arraignment. He put the file down, at that moment he was greeted by a sickly cry for, "Dad!"

"Coming sweetheart."

"Yes m'lady?" Castle greets regally.

"My stomach hurts," Alexis sits up clutching her sides.

"How does it hurt?" Castle says moving to her bedside.

"It grumbles then every once in a while it tightens around here," she points to her sides.

"Okay, how about I make you my World-Famous Castle Chicken Soup to settle that stomach and then we'll find you a hot compress for your sides, how's that sound?"

"Yay!"

"Okay, munchkin, be back in a little bit, try to get some rest while I'm gone, but if you need me just holler."

He kisses her cheek and heads back down toward the kitchen while Alexis settles back down in bed.

**(***)**

The next day at the office, Kate was called into Montgomery's office, there she met with a familiar face. "Detective Esposito, what are you doing here?"

Montgomery answered for him, "He's your new police detail."

"Are you sure, sir, I mean he did arrest the guy charged with murder, do you think it's safe for him to be out in public?"

"Nonsense, I asked Capt. Gates to send over her best and she recommended Esposito, in fact, she recommended both Esposito and Detective Ryan."

Kate looked around, "And where is Ryan?"

"He's finishing up some last-minute paperwork on the case, he'll be here by lunch," Esposito answers for him.

"Uh-huh, Esposito could you step outside for a minute?" Kate asks.

"Sure," he takes his leave.

Turning to Montgomery, "Sir, are you positive I need two details, I mean how dangerous can it be?"

"Actually Counselor, I requested one, but on your mother's insistence I had to ask for two."

Taken back by her mother's concern, she could only register a sheepish, "Oh."

"If that's all Beckett?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, have a nice morning, Counsel."

"Thank you sir," And she left.

Heading back to her desk, Kate saw that Esposito had pulled up a chair next to her desk and sat down.

"You don't have to stay, Esposito, I can call you when I'm ready to leave," Kate said as she sat down herself.

"I got no place to go, Gates has us on strict orders to protect you at all times until the case is over."

"Well that's sweet, but I don't think this case will go to trial. So it'll be over soon."

Almost as soon as she said those words her phone rang, "Beckett."

After a few "uh-huhs" and a "thank you", Kate got up, Esposito stared at her with a look that said, "what's up".

"I need to get to court, Castle motioned for a change of venue hearing and the hearing for a possible change is in 20 minutes. I need to see why, though I have a pretty good idea."

"All right let's go. I'll tell Ryan to meet up at the courthouse," said Esposito standing up.

**(***)**

They made it to the courthouse with little trouble seeing how it was past the morning rush, but before the lunch crowds. Security was no trouble either as Beckett flashed her DA badge and Esposito did the same with his own NYPD one. As they walked into Judge Markaway's courtroom, Esposito took a seat in the gallery as Beckett made it to her side of the bar. Awaiting her was a tall, broad shouldered, chiseled chin man with brown cropped hair; the pictures on Page Six did him no justice, Kate thought but quickly pushed that aside, remembering that he was the one standing between her and a conviction. After setting her briefcase down, he came over.

"Are you the prosecution?" His tone belying amusement not ignorance.

Kate looked into his deep blues, almost fixated by them before answering, "Yes, DDA Kate Beckett."

"Richard Castle, but everybody calls me Rick," he presents a hand, she shook it. "You know, Counsel, I would love to take you out to dinner sometime," pausing for a smirk, "if you're up for it."

"Sorry," Kate said indignantly, "I have a rule about dating: no lawyers."

Rick laughs softly, "Fair enough." And strolls back to his end.

What the hell was that, Kate thought. He's just trying to get inside your head, don't freak.

The bailiff announcing Judge Markaway's entrance broke her away from over-analyzing Castle's introduction.

"Counselors good morning," Judge Markaway greeted as he took his seat on the bench.

"Good morning, your Honor," Castle and Beckett said in unison.

Markaway opened the case file an read Castle's request before speaking up. "Mr. Castle, I see here you have put in a request for a change of venue, why Mr. Castle is my courtroom too drabby for you?"

Rick chuckled, he always did appreciate Markaway's sense of humor then answered, "No, your Honor, given the potential high-profile status of the case, should it go to trial I would prefer the least amount of publicity surrounding it."

"Ms. Beckett, any objections?"

Kate thought for a minute, typically change of venues are granted in high-profile cases, but some lawyers also use them a a stall tactic, since moving a case from one county to another isn't easy. And during that time lawyers can appeal or even get their clients off on technicalities. Then again, it would be nice not to be hounded by the press 24/7 over the trial of a mob hitman. "None, your Honor."

"Very well Counsel, Mr. Castle to where would you prefer to move, keeping in mind that, if a plea bargain is inserted at any point between adjournment and the start of a trial your request may be denied." Markaway stated.

"Judge, I request Dutchess County," Rick replied broadening his shoulders. At the mention of Duchess County, Kate's stomach flipped.

"Objection, your Honor."

"Yes, Counsel?"

"Due to Mr. Nunzio's ancestry, Dutchess County would provide an unfair advantage in jury selection. I kindly request a denial," Kate spoke quickly. Castle smiled, she fell for it.

"Is this true, Counsel?" Rick simply answered, "It is a possibility."

"In light of this now information, Mr. Castle, I'm sure you have a Plan 'B'."

"Yes, your Honor, I request Putnam County."

At this, Kate was confused, the Gambino Family had money, but they were still thought of by those in Putnam as 'low-life gangsters,' surely a trial here would mean an almost guaranteed conviction not an acquittal.

"Counselor, any objections," Markaway asked.

"Uhh, no your Honor," Kate stated absent-minded.

"Very well, I will submit your request, Mr. Castle for a change of venue, to the County Clerk in Putnam tomorrow, in the meantime, is there any chance for a plea deal?"

"No, your Honor," they both said in unison again, then turned to look at one another, Rick just smiled.

"That is a shame, oh well, this hearing is adjourned."

As Markaway got up, neither Beckett or Castle moved, until Esposito called her.

"Ladies first," Castle gestured followed by a smile.

Beckett took the lead, followed by Esposito and Castle. Once in the parking garage, Castle spoke, "That dinner invite is still open, case you change your mind," Castle called to Beckett as he unlocked a red late-model Lamborghini Murciélago and drove away.

"What was that?" Esposito asked referring to the invite not the car, as they reached Beckett's BMW.

"He's just screwing with me."

Esposito raised an eyebrow as he got in.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So, yea or nay, let me know. And yes, I know that law can be a boring subject and a fanfic about two lawyers is an absolute snore-fest, but hang in there it'll get better. I plan on updating every Monday. Trying to keep it regular.**


	2. Conflict of Interest

**CH. 2 - Conflict of Interest**

**A/N: In this chapter we meet more of the core cast, and see if you can spot a not-so-subtle reference to a certain other drama.**

* * *

><p>Coming home that night, all Kate wanted to do was relax. She had spent the rest of the day getting reacquainted with Ryan and Esposito as well as preparing for a potential plea deal that Montgomery was working on for the DeLouise murder.<p>

And with New York being New York, the drive back to her Chelsea apartment gave her plenty of time to think, only problem, the only thing she could think about was Castle. Arrogant, smug bastard. Asking her out in the middle of the courtroom, just like that. Okay so, what if he was; ruggedly handsome, great at his job, rich and could have any woman in New York, he wasn't her type. Or was he? No, no definitely not. She mentally slapped herself. Of course, Kate knew part of the reason why he was so direct, she wasn't blind, she knew she was good-looking. Hell, past boyfriends had a variety of adjectives to describe her looks, and none were a synonym for 'ugly'. But she was not going to be another of his conquests, either in the courtroom or out. But there was something about him that intrigued her, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She sighed as she pulled up to her building, still cursing at the fact that it is a three-story walk-up.

Dropping her keys and purse on her bureau, she went about getting out of her skirt and various colored blouses combo that had become somewhat of a trademark outfit of hers at the office. She adamantly refused to wear pant-suits. Stepping into her kitchen, to make a quick stir-fry, Kate heard her phone ring. "Beckett."

"Hey girl," the voice greeted enthusiastically.

'Hey Lanie, you on break?"

"Yeah, life at Mt. Sinai is never boring, but I wanted to check up with my favorite prosecutor," said Lanie Parish, Kate's college friend and roommate from NYU.

Kate rolled her eyes, unable to fathom how a 1st year resident can be so cheerful despite working 36-hour shifts.

"Well I met Rick Castle today," Kate said flatly.

"You mean, that pretty boy lawyer that's always on Page Six?"

"The one and only."

"So, what's he like?" Lanie asked eagerly.

Ruggedly handsome, great at his job and rich, Kate said in her head, what she told Lanie was, "He's... he's somethin'."

"Something? As in a good or bad something?"

"Just something."

Lanie couldn't quite make out her friend's tone, so decided to drop it, "Did you guys talk at all?"

"Umm yeah," Beckett twirled her chocolate-colored locks subconsciously. When she realized what she was doing, she looked shocked and dropped her hand to her side, as if a spider had landed on it. "He asked me out to dinner."

Lanie squealed.

"Whoa Lanie! Not going to happen, he's arrogant and smug, totally not my type. And need I remind you that he's the defense?" Kate's spoke quickly.

"Okay, but still, he's good-looking," No argument there, Kate thought before shaking her head. "You should at least give him a chance."

"Uhh, Earth to Lanie, he's the defense in an active case. It could be construed as a conflict of interest," Kate told her friend adamantly.

"Fine, what about when it's over?"

Kate rolled her eyes, tired of the interrogation into her love life, so, she decided to change the subject.

"Enough about my love life, what's up with yours? How's Brad?" Kate asked with a bit of a tease in her voice.

Now it was Lanie's turn to roll her eyes. "Mr. July? I don't see it going anywhere."

"Why not? Wasn't it you who said, any man who would risk his life for puppies is a man worth holding onto?" Kate questioned, tease still present.

"Yes, but, I want someone who has personality."

"And Mr. July doesn't?"

"No, he's a little self-absorbed, always, 'I saved this', 'I risked my life for that'. Ugh."

Kate smiled. "You know if you want, I think I know a guy who could fit."

Lanie smiled. "Always on the lookout. Sure, just give me sometime to break up with Brad." She glanced up at the clock in the break room. "Well that's it for me, I need to get back. Maybe we can have a girls' day this Saturday and you can tell me about this potential fit."

"Sure thing, Lane."

"Bye Kate."

"Go save lives, Dr. Parish," Kate said before hanging up.

Kate went about making that aforementioned stir-fry and settling down with her _Back to the Future_ DVD. Tonight was going to be one night where the case will be left for tomorrow.

**(***)**

At the Castle loft, Rick was the opposite of Kate, he _was_ working. He was preparing Nunzio's Recognizance bail form and prepping to walk Nunzio through a plea bargain (read: telling him to shut up and not speak whatsoever), that he knows the DA is working on. Rick had just finished the form when he heard a small knock on his study door. "Come in."

It was Alexis, she was still getting over a stomach virus so, she was dressed in a light pink pajama set with matching fuzzy slippers. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, pumpkin?" Rick turned and looked at his daughter.

"Are you done with work, yet?" Alexis asked sheepishly. Her long red hair slightly tousled.

"Not yet," Castle sighed, "What do you need?" He asked genuinely.

"Could you make me some Mac & Cheese and read to me?" She said still shy.

Rick's heart just melted, sometimes she is just too adorable for her own good. "Tell you what, how about I set this aside for tomorrow, get into my PJs, whip us up two huge bowls of Mac & Cheese, spend the rest of the night playing board games and when your bored of them, we'll go and finish _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_."

Alexis looked up excited. "Really?"

"Really."

"Okay!" She grabbed his hand before he had a chance to straighten up the mess on his desk, and dragged him out of the office.

Rick just smiled, looking down as his daughter dragged him out, her little hand grasping his. What did I do to deserve you? He thought.

The rest of the night went as Castle said, they ate two huge bowls of Mac & Cheese while playing Chutes & Ladders, Candy Land, Sorry! and Connect 4. They also had a little talk, with Castle telling her that she can bother him anytime, and doesn't have to feel guilty about it. Work was nothing, she always comes first. She understood. The only part that Alexis found unpleasant was having to take her medications after. And as Castle promised, as he tucked Alexis in, he starting reading the last five chapters of Harry Potter V.

Glancing over as he was finishing a page, Rick saw that Alexis had fallen asleep, rolled over, snuggling with Nighty Knight, a plush of a knight in yellow armor, he had gotten for her at Christmas seven years ago. He thought it was apropos, a knight protecting his princess in her castle. He chuckled at the pun. He bookmarked his place before placing the book on her nightstand. He leaned over kissed the top of her orange hair. "Good night sweetie."

**(***)**

The next morning, Alexis felt better, though according to Rick still not well enough to go to school. At breakfast she begged him to reconsider, but the lawyer in him showed up and made him impervious to her baby blue, puppy dog look. "No, young lady. You cannot go, but I did ask Gram to stay with you again while I'm at work."

Alexis huffed and pouted, but quickly relented and ate her pancakes, eggs and milk.

"Good girl."

At 8, Martha knocked on the door. She was starring in an off-Broadway version of Edgar Allen Poe's poem _Annabel Lee_, as Annabel. But it was a day off for her so, she volunteered her babysitting services.

"That would be Grams, I know that knock from anywhere," Castle informed Alexis as she hopped off the barstool and opened the door.

"Gram!" The little girl exclaimed and jumped into her grandmother's waiting arms, all in one motion.

"There's my precious granddaughter," Martha said giving her a tight hug, "How you feelin', kiddo?"

"Better, but Daddy won't let me go to school," Alexis whined to her.

"Well if you go to school who's going to keep me company?"

"Good point."

The two walked into the kitchen, "Richard, be a dear and get me some coffee," Martha requested, taking a seat on a barstool, followed by Alexis.

"Lemme guess, two sugars and half a bottle of Bailey's," Rick joked.

"Very funny, Richard. If you ever decide to give up law, comedy might be an option."

"Haha," Rick mocked, "Not going to happen," He hands her cup, black with half and half and two shots of creamer.

"Why something interesting come up?"

"As matter of fact, yes."

"Ooo, intriguing, do tell," Martha prodded.

"The prosecutor."

"Details, Richard," Martha gestured for more.

"She's—" he was cut off by her, "She? Say no more darling."

"But mother—" he was cut off again, "Darling, you have your pick of women inside and outside of the courtroom, for this prosecutor to make you, for a lack of a better word, lighter, she must be special," Martha smiles at him.

He looks at his mother, rolls his eyes then at at his watch, "Look, I gotta run," he runs over giving his daughter a kiss on the top of her head, "Be good for Gram, okay?" Alexis nods, mouth full of pancakes. He gives his mother a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for looking after her."

"Anytime, kiddo." Rick gives her a quick smile, before running into his study to retrieve his briefcase.

"I'll see you two tonight," he calls out as he closes the door.

**(***)**

Castle made it to his Financial District office at 9, thankful for the light traffic this particular morning. As he walked in, his receptionist, Gina greeted him and rattled off his messages. He thanked her and took them into his office. After settling in, he called on the intercom, "Gina, tell me when Mr. Poe gets in would you? We have a meeting with a client this morning."

"Yes sir, Mr. Castle," she replied.

Rick thanked her and turned off the intercom. He immediately got up and started to pace, thinking how he should prepare for the plea bargain the DA is undoubtably working on.

**(***)**

Kate who had been at the office since 7, due to her mother treating her to breakfast at The Rabbithole, was busy working the plea deal for the DeLouise-Nunzio case. She stopped to look up at her security detail, who were busy arm wrestling in the break room and shook her head.

Getting back to her paperwork, the deal was for 7-15 with opportunity for parole after 5, if, Nunzio would turn over Gambino Family operation locations and leaders' names. Kate sighed, this deal was not up to Montgomery's usual strict standards. The last homicide, they received (which wasn't too long ago) Montgomery asked the prosecutor to offer 25 to life with parole after 10. But given the special nature of who they were dealing with she somewhat understood. But still, the lenient sentence made her feel that DeLouise as heinous as he was, deserved a bit of justice now that he was dead. But the Head of the Gambinos headlined the NY Police Commissioner and the FBI's Top Ten list, so anything that could help take him or his organization down, namely a lenient sentence. Had to be done, apparently the Police Commissioner and FBI were looking at the greater good.

Of the Five Families, the Gambinos were still the most active in the Five Boroughs. The mayor, Bob Feller, Montgomery, the Police Commissioner and the FBI, in general, wanted the Gambinos at least, weakened if not destroyed. This due to the Gambino Family being the only one of the Five Families to have a capofamiglia (Boss) that is of family blood and not in prison or awaiting trial. The only problem is no one knows the exact extent of the Gambinos' circle of influence. So it's hard to pinpoint the exact location of their capo bastones (Underboss) or the capofamiglia. According to the FBI profile on the Gambino Family, all associates carry cyanide pills, in case of capture. Therefore having Nunzio alive, how ever it happened is a Godsend.

Kate sighed, this went against every fiber of her being, she wanted Nunzio to get the maximum possible sentence, not the least and certainly not one, where he could get out and most assuredly kill again. She sighed again, this time she hears a, "Problem Beckett?"

Kate looked up, Esposito and Ryan were standing next to her desk now. "Huh, no not really, just a hand cramp," she lied finally.

As if they could read her mind, Ryan spoke up, "Don't worry, if you are anything like your mom, you'll find a way to put that scumbag away for a long time." Kate smiles weakly.

"Thanks."

**(***)**

"Mr. Castle," Rick heard Gina over the intercom, "Mr. Poe is here with a Mr. Herrington."

"Send them in," Castle replied.

Poe and Herrington enter, Rick leading them over to his conference desk. "Gentlemen, have a seat," he gestured.

Frank Herrington is a stout man, mid-50s, with a receding head of gray. He is also Michael Nunzio's half-brother.

"Now," Castle spoke first, "Frank, I'm expecting your brother's case to end in a plea, but in the event it goes to trial are you willing to testify?"

"Yes," Herrington said, plainly.

"Frank," Poe speaks, "You do realize the potential risk, if and when we have to turn over the witness list, the prosecution has free-range to dig as deep into your life as they want."

"I have nothing to hide," he says.

"All right, so I assume you won't mind us asking some questions?" Castle asks.

"Go on right ahead," Herrington says leaning back.

"Full legal name?" Poe questions.

"Francis Albert Herrington."

"Single or married?" He continued.

"Married, two children," Herrington said at ease.

"Relation to defendant?"

"Half-brother. Same father, different mother."

Castle picks up the questioning, "Have you ever witnessed your brother committing acts he is currently accused of?"

"No, not to my knowledge."

"So you've never seen him kill anyone?"

"No," he says leaning forward slightly.

"Mr. Herrington, I must remind you that you are under oath," Castle prods and stares at him.

After a few tense moments, Herrington breaks down, "Yes okay, I've seen him. 那个混蛋 (That bastard)." He mumbled the last word, only Castle picked up on it.

"He chuckles before replying, "请记住，在法庭上控制你的语言 (Remember to control your language in the courtroom)."

That surprises both Herrington and Poe.

"That series of questions and tactics, Frank, is exactly the type the prosecution may employ," Castle starts, "If you are going to testify we need to school you on your responses, and reactions to answers. Scott here, will help you with that." He gets up.

"If you'll follow me to my office Frank we'll start," Poe says, leading Herrington out.

On their way out, Castle spoke, "Oh and Frank, 不要诅咒你的律师，这是不好的做法 (Don't curse at your lawyer, it's bad practice)." Herrington chuckles as he and Poe leaves.

After lunch and after Herrington left, feeling fully schooled, Scott came into Castle's office, "Hey, you never told me you knew Chinese." Castle's only response was a sly grin.

"What did you say anyway?"

Castle laughed, "He called his brother a 'bastard' and at the end I told him not to curse at your lawyer."

"So where'd you pick up the language, semester abroad?"

"Something like that."

**(***)**

After lunch, Beckett walked into Montgomery's office, the plea deal in hand.

"Sir, I have the deal," Beckett said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you Beckett," said Montgomery without looking up.

"Umm sir," Beckett started sheepishly, "Yes," Montgomery's eyes trained on her now. "I don't think I should be the lead anymore," Kate said looking down.

"And why not, Counselor?"

"Because I believe that this deal is too light for Nunzio, especially given his past and affiliations."

"What do you prefer instead?"

Life in prison without the chance for parole, Kate thought, "Let me take this to trial and get the maximum possible sentence."

"Are you sure that is wise, Counsel, knowing your opposition?"

Kate sighed, it's true, Castle's success rate in the courtroom

is astounding, but Kate knew she could find a way somehow. "Can I get back to you?"

"Absolutely."

She took her leave, walking into her mother's office.

**(***)**

"Mom," she knocked.

Her mother looked up, "Kate, something wrong?"

"Can I," Kate gestured to the chair, "Oh, by all means," Johanna replied as Kate sat down.

"Mom, I don't think I can work on this case anymore."

"Why not, sweetie?"

"Because, the deal the Montgomery wants to present to the defense is, in my opinion, too lenient."

"Did he give you any other options?"

"He asked me what I wanted to do instead."

"And what do you want to do?"

"To go to trial," Kate responded with assurance.

"So, why don't you?"

"Because, I'll be up against Rick Castle," Kate responded flatly.

"Katie, remember what I told you about not over thinking," Johanna began, "You are one of the best young legal minds New York has to offer, you can't let Rick Castle intimidate you, even before you step foot into the courtroom."

"Thanks, Mom, but I don't think not being psyched out is going to help," Kate offered a small smile.

"Well I did say that I can always be a stand-in if you need help."

"True, but do you think you can do Rick Castle authentically?" Kate laughed.

Johanna scrunched up her face in mock hurt, and laughed along with her daughter.

"Well little missy, I'll give you one more bit of legal advice, scope out the competition, but make absolutely sure that it doesn't result in your dismissal. Just find out his personal ticks and see if you can use that against him."

"Mom," Kate admonished, "Isn't that fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Yes," sending her daughter a sly grin, "Look I'm as straight arrow as they come, but even I have to bend the rules."

"Okay, thanks Mom, I'll tell Roy."

"That's my girl."

**(***)**

Beckett told Montgomery her decision to take it to court, and he respected her decision. On the short walk back to her desk however, she heard calls of, 'Dead lawyer walking' and 'Ladies and gentlemen, our future receptionist'. _Jerks._ Beckett woke up her computer and did a Google search for Castle, Poe and Associates. Writing down the address, she called to Ryan and Esposito, "Hey guys, roadtrip."

The trio arrived at Castle, Poe and Associates around 3:30 and marveled at the grandeur that is a high-price lawyers' office. His office occupied the 10th and 11th floors of a 30-floor office building on the corner of S Williams and Broad St. The floors were marble, the reception area had a 60" Plasma running ESPNews, an expresso machine and Roman support columns.

"So this is how the other half lives," Esposito quips looking around.

"Boys focus," Beckett told them as she walked to the receptionist.

"Good afternoon, I'm DDA Kate Beckett," she flashed her badge, "I would like to see Mr. Castle."

Gina looked at her, then at her computer screen, "I'm sorry Mr. Castle is in a meeting, you'll have to come back." Then went back to whatever it was she was doing.

Kate didn't leave, instead spotted the intercom and said, "Why don't you call him, I'm sure he has time for me."

Sensing that the woman in front of her wasn't going to go away, Gina sighed and buzzed Castle's office, "Mr. Castle, a DDA Kate Beckett to see you."

"Thanks Gina, I'll be right out," came his immediate reply.

A few minutes later, Castle emerged from the corner, "Why good afternoon, Counselor," he greeted. "And who are these gentlemen," pointing to Ryan and Esposito.

"My security detail."

"Pleasure."

Ryan and Esposito both gave him a nod, while Esposito added a, "'Sup bro."

"What can I do for you, Counselor, do you need a lawyer because I know a very good one," he smirked.

"No thanks, I already know a good one, actually, I came to talk to you about the DeLouise-Nunzio case, may we?"

"But of course," motioning a for her to go first, "I assume your detail won't be joining us?"

"No."

"Well, gentlemen you are welcome to the expresso machine, just tell Gina how you would like it and the television is yours," Castle said as he led Beckett to his corner office.

"Please, have a seat." Kate did as she was told at the couch area.

"Now, what about the case did you need to discuss?" Castle asked.

"I'm here to tell you that, the DA has decided to pull the deal off the table. And seeing how your client decided to waive arraignment and plead not guilty, this is headed for trial."

Castle absentmindedly chuckled, "Well, Counsel, I guess that means you and I will be seeing a lot of each other in the next few weeks, months if I'm lucky. But don't expect me to go easy on you because you're easy on the eyes," he smirked again.

Beckett rolled her eyes at the pun, leaned in and in a low sultry voice, I wouldn't have it any other way," she pulled back with a wink.

Castle laughed again, except with a hint of apprehension. "You are playing a dangerous game here, Counselor," he replied likewise. His response sent a chill down her spine, but she didn't let it show.

Now it was her turn to smirk. "You know since we will be spending a lot of time together, why don't you and I get better acquainted, you know, outside of work, no case talk."

"That is fraternization, Ms. Beckett," Rick lifted his chin in mock thought, "Pick you up at 7 on Friday?"

She smiled and got up.

"Mr. Castle, it's been a pleasure."

"Please, call me Rick, and trust me the fun has yet to begin. Until Friday, Counsel," he said with a slight wiggle of his eyebrow as he led her out.

"Come on, boys, back to the office."

"Really? That was quick," Ryan quipped.

"Yeah well, a few minutes with me is all some men can handle," Kate stated as she headed for the elevator.

Esposito and Ryan looked at each other questionably.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far. And I hope I've been keeping true with the characters. Let me know with a review. Also, the places and locations I've mentioned, especially The Rabbithole, are real places. I went there for brunch one Spring Break and fell in love with it. If you're ever in NY, check it out.**


	3. Interrogatories

**CH. 3 - Interrogatories**

**A/N: This chapter is a bit Kate and dialogue-heavy, but it also includes the date. (Insert fanboy/girl squeal here)**

* * *

><p>When Beckett got home that night, she was greeted by a surprise visitor: her Dad. Her parents didn't live that far away — in the East Village — but still seeing him unannounced is still a surprise.<p>

"Dad?" She said as she saw him sitting on the bench in the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"What, a father can't visit his only child?" Jim Beckett joked.

"I suppose, but really what are you doing here?"

"Your mother sent me to be your chauffeur tonight."

"Chauffeur? Where are we going? You're not kidnapping me are you?"

"Well...," Jim stressed, "let's just say I'm on strict orders to bring you to a place. And you're not a kid, think of it as being adult-napped."

"What did Mom, put you up to?" Kate asked hands on her hips.

"Uh-oh, I'm I in trouble?"

Kate simply stared.

"Katie, I honestly don't know, all I was told was that I was to pick you up," Jim said straight-faced.

Kate sighed, "Okay, fine, let's go, but I warn you Daddy, I know people in the NYPD now."

"Yes, well I know two very good lawyers, who'll bail me out." Kate smiled.

They went downstairs and out her building, her father was heading to the car, before Kate called to him, "Dad, hold on I need to tell my security detail of my plans."

"All right, but hurry."

Beckett ran across the street to a Navy-colored Crown Vic, "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Something wrong, Beckett we thought you had gone up?" Esposito asked from the drivers' seat.

"No, everything's fine, my parents are taking me somewhere, here's there apartment in the East Village," she took out a piece a paper and scribbled the address and gave it to Ryan. "My Dad's here to pick me up," she pointed to a gray-haired man in a tan jacket standing next to a late-model Honda Accord. "I'll check in with you guys if I'm not back by 11, so you guys can have the night off, I guess."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come along."

"Guys, come on he's my Dad." Beckett rolls her eyes.

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other, "Okay, Beckett."

"Thanks guys."

**(***)**

The drive was indeed to her parents' apartment in the East Village. What exactly she was going to do though she had no idea.

As a little girl, she love exploring the Village with her mother, going into the small art galleries — her mother loved art, therefore she grew to love it too —, listening to street musicians, having Sunday tea at Podunk. But now, with a career and an apartment across town seeing her parents, well her Dad, was always special.

As they entered the apartment, Kate saw that her Mom was still dressed in her office wear. Also that she had transformed the living room into a courtroom, complete with a jury box, with her old stuffed animals serving as the jury.

"Mom, what is all this?"

"What is what, Counselor?" Johanna replied seriously with a hint of playfulness.

Kate turned to find that her father was nowhere in sight. Instead he returned a few minutes later wearing a judge's robe.

"Okay, Mom, Dad, what's going on?"

"Trial practice, Katie bear," Johanna said.

"So I take it, you're Rick Castle," Johanna smiled, "And Dad's the judge and my stuffed animals are the jury?"

"You are correct, Counsel," Jim replied with a smile.

Kate shrugged, of course her mother would do something like this. "Okay, I'll play along. Who's on trial and for what?"

Johanna clapped and rubbed her hands eagerly, "On trial is: Leon the Lion," she holds up a white lion with a gold mane and sets it upright on the witness stand, "For the premeditated murder of Zippy the Zebra," up holds up a small colorful zebra; which Kate got for her 2nd birthday, with two 'Xs' made from electrical tape to signify that Zippy is dead and sets it down on Kate's end of the bar.

Kate couldn't help, but laugh at the irony and at her mother's excitement. But as soon as her father or in this case, the Honorable Judge Jim Beckett, called court to order with the all-wooden meat tenderizer, both Beckett women went into lawyer-mode. And suddenly there was a heaviness about the air.

Because Johanna did not have time to write out a case briefing or a prepare a folder with any details, Jim gave both prosecution and defense the run down.

"In the matter of the State of New York versus Leon T. Lion, the defendant is hereby charged with murder in the first degree, for the unlawful and premeditated killing of Zippy T. Zebra on the morning of April 6th, 2003. The defendant has waived his rights to arraignment and pled 'not guilty', we will now hear opening statements, Prosecutor the floor is yours," Jim finishes reciting.

"Remember Katie," her mother whispers, "In this part of the exercise, you are setting up the rest of the trial, not trying to get an immediate conviction."

Kate nods.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kate directed towards a panel of 12 stuffed animals she had received over the years from her parents, relatives and the occasional boyfriend.

"The events of April 6 are not only tragic, but they show the depravity that our society has to offer. Mr. Zebra on that April morning didn't wish to die nor was he aware he was going to. However, Mr. Lion's thoughts preceding the murder of Mr. Zebra, has all the elements of a thoughtful, well-planned attack on a life. This atrocity has impacted Mr. Zebra's family deeply, leaving his wife a widow and alone to raise four children, all between two months and two years-old (she had given Zippy a family when she was seven). All of whom, will never see their father again, all of whom will never be able to receive fatherly advice or show their father their first newborn. Mr. Lion's actions on April 6th, show without a reasonable doubt that he is a danger to society at large and that our justice system should show him that the taking of a life is never acceptable, and the only way to do that is to allow him the maximum sentence possible. Thank you." Kate finished and sat down.

"Mrs. Beckett, your opening statement," Jim requested.

"Thank you, your Honor," Johanna began, "The events which led to Mr. Zebra's demise were not of a malicious nature, Mr. Lion simply progressed the natural event that was going to afflict Mr. Zebra anyway."

At this Kate rolled her eyes, but seeing how her mother is playing a defense attorney and they can pretty much say anything they want, she wondered if Castle would do the same thing. She broke out over her reverie in time to hear her mother continue.

"Mr. Zebra may have been the father of four, but by the time his eldest had turned two, Mr. Zebra was already in declining health at the ripe old age of eight. What Mr. Lion did was for all intents and purposes, a mercy killing. That way he spared Mr. Zebra's family thousands of dollars and watching Mr. Zebra succumb to the inevitable. Therefore, ladies and gentlemen, I ask you consider Mr. Lion's actions when applied to your own loved ones. Remember them sick and dying or pleasantly in the twilight of their lives."

The trial practice for today was only for opening statements (according to Johanna) so, Jim went according to script, looking at his watch then announcing, "Counselors, as much as I would want to move this trial to witness testimony, but because your openings ran long and I'm scheduled for another appearance I must adjourn. We will pick this up in the coming days. Court is adjourned." With a bang of the meat tenderizer, Jim ended the 'trial', at least for the day.

As he stepped off into the bedroom to change, Kate looked at her Mom. Johanna looked back, green eyes meeting green eyes. "Mom, you don't think that Castle will pull something like you just did, do you, you know calling DeLouise's murder a necessity and a release of burden?" She finally asks.

"Honestly, I don't know I've never faced him in court, Johanna responded, "But from what I've observed of him during DDA Holloway's cross exam, he doesn't always play by the book, in fact, he more or less ridiculed the witnesses rather go after the evidence. And seeing how this case of yours is low on evidence he just might do the same."

"That's what I'm afraid of," says Kate somewhat dejected.

Jim returned minutes later in khakis and a jacket, spotting his daughter looking a bit forlorn for some reason, he offered an idea, "You know, being a fake judge for you two, really works up an appetite. What say we grab some burgers and shakes at Remy's and catch up on life outside of work?"

Johanna smiled, "I'm in. Kate?" Kate forced a small smile before, "Yeah sure, Dad."

"Excellent."

Catch up time at Remy's was fun, fortunately it had to start out with work. Well, at least work-related.

"So, Katie bear, any plans for the weekend," asked Johanna popping a curly fry into her mouth.

"Yeah, Lanie and I are having a girls' day on Saturday and on Friday, I'm having dinner with Rick Castle." Kate thought that she would leave the unpleasant bit for last.

Both of her parents looked at her wide-eyed. "Dinner with Rick Castle?" Johanna asked, "Isn't he your opponent?" Jim added.

"Well Mom, you did tell me to 'scope out the competition' and he asked me out first, during the change of venue hearing we had." Kate defended herself.

Johanna sighed, "I did tell you that, but I didn't think you'd take it seriously," a small smile growing on her features. "So are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Why should I be, it's just dinner."

"Correction: it's dinner with Rick Castle. I've seen his office," Johanna said all-too-cryptically towards her daughter."

"Yes mother, I know about his money." Kate said annoyed and translating for her father who was sitting there eating and confused.

"Do I need to worry about this Rick Castle?" Jim finally said in a tone that made Kate conjure up images of her prom date meeting her father for the first time.

"No, Dad." She flashed a genuine smile his way. Sensing her parents still had questions about her Friday night plans, she decided to switch topics. "So Dad, do you think the Yankees can win the Series this year?" Kate knew that once she and her Dad started talking baseball, there was no turning back.

"I don't know, I don't even know if we'll win the division this year, the," Jim paused and Kate knew why, he even had a hard time saying their name, "— Red Sox —," he finally managed, "look pretty good this year, only 2.5 games back and we've lost three straight."

"But it's only May, early May," Kate said.

"If Clemens can pick up his next start we, might be able to start a May rally. May has really helped us as of late."

"Let's hope so Dad," Kate smiled, happy she distracted her father enough, she would hear the rest from her Mom come tomorrow.

As the three, sat, ate and chatted (about non-work related), Kate was glad she was adult-napped for the night.

**(***)**

As predicted, Kate got the full Third Degree about her plans on Friday, but gladly her mother didn't tell her to cancel, because she really needed some insight to "Rick Castle: Defense Lawyer Extraordinaire". What she hadn't predicted was Lanie overhearing a crucial part as she was walking to meet Kate for an early lunch.

"What! Your dating Rick Castle and you didn't tell me?" Lanie asked once they reached the little bistro around the corner from the the DA's Office.

"Lanie, it just dinner I'm not dating him, actually the only reason I'm going in the first place is because my mother told me too." Kate defended.

"Wait, your Mom set you up? With Rick Castle?"

"Lanie would you please keep your voice down? And no, my Mom didn't set me up with Castle she told me to scope out my competition and I figured what better way to get in his head, then dinner."

"In his head or in his pants, because Kate it pains me to say this, but an attractive woman like you has been in a dry spell for a really long time. It's unnatural."

It's true, Kate hadn't had sex for six months, not since her last boyfriend, Will moved to Boston. But this little nugget didn't need to be public knowledge, so she shushed her best friend, "Lanie!"

"Look all I'm saying is, it's been a long time for you and Lawyer Boy might, I don't know, might make rain," Lanie said straight-faced.

Kate blushed then rolled her eyes, "Look Lanie, I'm just having dinner to get some info, nothing is going to happen."

"Never say never, Kate."

Kate just rolled her eyes again, but soon the conversation led to other subjects and they ate, chatted and Kate introduced Lanie to Esposito who was in the squad car during the entire lunch, before Lanie said good-bye before heading back to the hospital. Returning to the office herself, Kate noticed a new email. It was from him.

**(***)**

The subject line read: "Instructions for Friday". Kate was almost tempted to just trash it, but curiosity got the better of her. Opening the message Kate read:

_Good Morning Counselor,_

_I have some important information for you regarding Friday night.  
><em>

_- Wear something comfortable  
><em>_-Prepare to be swept off your feet  
><em>_- Have fun!_

_I realize that "wearing comfortable" and "swept off your feet" don't exactly go together but trust me. ;-D_

_Also, if this an attempt to get into my legal psyche, well, Counsel, you didn't need to ask me out to get it, I would gladly divulged that information to you. Just ask. ;-D_

_Be prepared for fun Friday._

_Sincerely,  
><em>_Richard A. Castle, Esq.  
><em>_Castle, Poe and Associates  
><em>_80 Broad St.  
><em>_New York, NY 10004_

When she finished she started to agonize over it. What did he mean 'gladly divulge'? It was time to seek her mother's counsel, not as a lawyer working a case, but a daughter now suddenly worried about what is essentially a first date. Oh God. Kate marched to her mother's office, feeling just like she did the first time Brent Edwards smiled at her after class in high school.

Knocking on the door, she immediately got Johanna's attention, closed the door and sat down before being invited. "Mom, I got a problem."

"Okay," Johanna slowly nodded, "I assume not about work."

"How—" Kate wondered, "How did you know?"

"Katie, I'm your mother and a lawyer, I know the telltale signs. So what's this about?"

"Rick Castle," Kate said simply.

"What about him?"

"He sent me an e-mail about Friday, telling me basically that he was going to sweep me off my feet and that if the dinner is ploy to get into his mind, that all I needed to do was ask."

"So your afraid he saw through you?"

"No, I'm afraid that I won't be able to concentrate and get what I need," Kate's voice became an octave higher toward the end.

"Katie bear, calm down, maybe he's just messing with your head."

"What if he's not?"

"So are you afraid you might fall for him?" Johanna asked softly.

Kate said nothing for minutes, before nodding. Johanna smiled, "Katie, there's nothing wrong with what your feeling, besides your a strong, independent — sometimes too independent — woman, you can handle whatever he dishes out."

Kate smiled, confidence restored. "Thanks Mom."

"Anytime Katie bear."

**(***)**

On Thursday, Kate had to make arrangement with Ryan and Esposito on surveillance for Friday, so the minute she got settled that morning with the two detectives trailing she sat them down.

"Guys, I need to talk to you about Friday. As you know I'm having dinner with Castle that night, he's picking me up at 7 and taking me to some high-price restaurant probably, but here's the thing, do you guys need to protect me even on dates?" She decided not to sugarcoat it, both in telling the boys and calling what Friday was.

"Yes, we do," Ryan spoke.

"Argh," Beckett groaned, "Are you sure there isn't a Dating clause? Besides the trial hasn't even started yet, nobody but the authorities even know the court date."

"Look if you let you off for one night and something happens, Gates could table us," Esposito reasoned.

"Oh come on guys, please?" Why am I begging, she thought, do I want alone time with Castle?

After several minutes of silence and Jedi-mind talking between the partners, Esposito relented, "Okay fine, but if you need us we'll be on call all night."

Kate squealed, Oh my God did I just squeal, Kate thought.

Ryan and Esposito just looked at her.

"One more thing, do not mention this to Gates or anyone," Esposito commanded.

"I won't."

**(***)**

'Date Night', Castle had circled and written that on his calendar the night she asked him. Now that it was here, he was feeling, if he was honest to himself, a little nervous. But quickly steeled himself after glancing at the clock, 6:07.

As he told Kate to dress casually, he did so himself, blue jeans, a Harvard Law Alumni t-shirt and a red flannel. Walking out, he spotted Alexis all better from her stomach virus sitting on the couch watching Spongebob on TV, I swear one of these days I will find out the appeal of a talking sponge, Rick thought. Kissing the top of her head, as she looked at him, he asked her how he looked, "You look normal, Dad. Are you going to the store?"

"No munchkin, a date." A which point Alexis made a face.

"Like that," she pointed.

Castle laughed, "Yes, like this. Now you be good for Gram okay?"

Alexis looked around, it was just them, "And were is Gram?" At which point, he heard a knock.

"Speak of the devil." He went to open the door as she went back to her show.

"Richard, you can't honestly tell me that is that you are wearing?" Martha asked dramatically.

"Ahh, but it is," Rick replied in turn.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you come back with nothing to show for your "efforts" tonight."

"I won't." He kissed her good-bye, "I already told Alexis she has my permission to stay up since it's the weekend, but knowing her she'll be in bed by 9."

"Night Alexis, be good," he called.

"Night Daddy, you be good," she called back.

"I think she knows me too well," Rick directs to his mother, before closing the door behind him.

Up in Chelsea, Kate wasn't so much nervous, as over-analyzing. Castle's e-mail was driving her crazy. What did he mean by 'Just ask', is it really that simply or was he trying to throw her off her game. And tonight, she expects it to be a dress-up, fancy dinner affair and yet here she is dressed in a white cotton t-shirt, a cardigan and jeans. Kate glances at the clock: 6:50, she had 10 minutes to finish getting ready. Checking herself out in the mirror, she does one more hair flip letting her natural wavy chocolate-colored locks fall, and touched up her lip gloss. She decided to forego any jewelry, since he did say comfortable. One last twirl and Kate hears a knock on her door.

**(***)**

Opening it, she saw ruggedly handsome Castle not lawyer Castle. She had to admit she liked what she was seeing. This version of Castle, she would have dated in a heartbeat, but knowing what he's actually like, she pushed that thought away.

"Evening Counselor," Rick greeted looping an arm.

"Mr. Castle," Kate returned as she took it.

They headed down to a town car, and Rick opened the backdoor for her, At least, he's chivalrous. As the car, started to drive she asked, "So, where exactly are we going tonight, Mr. Castle, you said I should be prepared to be swept off my feet and yet I'm wearing my everyday clothes?"

"Trust me Counselor, you'll be glad you did and I'm not going to tell you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Castle replied.

"Why do you almost exclusively call me 'counselor' or some variation of that? I have a name you know." Kate asked.

Rick chuckled, "I apologize, sometimes the lawyer in me doesn't know when to call it quits. What would you like me to call you?"

"Uhh, Kate would be nice or Beckett if, you feel like we aren't on a first name basis, yet. Though call me 'Katherine' or 'Katie' and you'll need a personal injury lawyer." Kate said/threatened.

He laughed again, "Fair enough, Kate. And please the same applies to you, you know, except without the personal injury lawyer part."

"Okay," Kate relaxed a bit, "Now can you tell me where we are going?"

"Nope."

Ten minutes later, they arrived, Rick told the driver he'll call when needed, the driver understood and drove away. Turning to Kate now, he saw her looking up at a building bathed in multi-colored lights.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Really, you live in Chelsea and don't know?" he asked backed.

"Uhh, no."

"This, fair lady is Mars 2112. Quite possibly the most amazingly fun restaurant in all of New York."

Huh, this is definitely not where I thought we were going, Kate thought.

"Shall we?" Rick offered his arm again. Kate took it.

Inside, Kate was amazed at the theme restaurant that lay before her. There was the Martian landscape and the costumed waiters and waitresses walking around like Martians.

"Wow! This is incredible," Kate said, her inner 10 year-old was gushing. Rick smiled brightly.

As they reached the maitre d', Rick spoke, "Yes, good evening I have a reservation under 'Castle' for two."

Checking her reservation program on her handheld the Martian costumed young woman replied, "Yes, Mr. Castle your table is ready, please follow that gentleman over there, she pointed to a waiter, dressed in full Mars garb, looking like a gray ladybug with a cape.

As they sat down, their waiter spoke, "Welcome to Mars 2112 Earthlings, I shall give you a few Earth minutes to decide on your nightly meal, but in the meantime can I get you some Earth or Martian fluids?"

Castle order a Bahama Mama, Mars-style while Beckett ordered a Cosmopolitan. "I shall return," the waiter said in a fanfare and walked away. A few minutes passed and they looked and ordered as well, Castle ordering a Mars burger (sirloin cheeseburger) with curly fries while Beckett ordered a Mars chicken curry.

As they waited for their food, Kate asked, "So where did you find this place?"

"I take Alexis here often. She's my daughter, if you're curious," Rick replied.

"Oh, I didn't know you're married."

"Divorced."

Kate looked down, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Kate, don't be, the reason my ex-wife and I fell out was because we got married too early and she wasn't into it, so she left me. I was actually relieved when it was over."

Castle wasn't making her feel any better.

"She's kinda spacey, my ex-wife, so yeah. What about you?"

"Nope, nothing, no ring or even a man right now."

"Really? That's hard to believe, I mean, pardon me, but look at you!" Kate blush slightly, but was thankful of the red lights of the restaurant for covering it.

"So Kate, why did you ask me out?" Rick asked firm.

Oh crap, the moment of truth. Kate sucked in a breath before exhaling quickly.

"Uh-oh, I know that, it's not good. Okay, so spill," Rick said.

"I just wanted to see you outside of the courtroom, see what you're like, that's all."

"Really, why Counselor, if that was all, was a visit to my office really necessary?" Rick asked with humor lingering in his voice.

"I guess not. But I prefer the direct route."

"I can see that."

Their food arrived and they went along eating and chatting about family, life, work and anything that popped into mind.

Okay, so maybe he's not so arrogant and stuffy as I thought, Kate mused. Despite her worries, she was able to get into Castle's legal mind and dig around. He told her being a defense lawyer for a mob hitman, doesn't change who he is, inside the courtroom he's cool, sharp and calculating, but outside he's a dedicated father of a precocious 10-year old. And that he was enjoying an evening with a beautiful prosecutor.

Once they had dessert, tiramisu, they walked out, Rick nodding to the maitre d' as they left. Which led Kate to say, "Rick, we didn't pay."

He smiled, "Oh yes we did, when I called to make the reservation I also gave them my credit card number and told them to charge tonight's meal to it."

"But I asked you out," Kate stated.

"Yes, but I said I would pick you up, and by the dating law book Section 4, Article 7 under 'Paying', the person who picks up chooses location and whether or not to allow his/her date to pay," Rick finishes explaining with a smile.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Dating law book? You made that up."

"Guilty. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to call our transportation."

Kate smiled at his use of legal terms.

Minutes later, they were in the town car heading toward the Brooklyn tunnel. Half an hour later they stopped, Kate who during the ride over had dozed off on Rick's shoulder with an arm wrapped around him subconsciously was jerked awake by the cutting of the engine. "Where are we?" She mumbled.

"Why don't you look for yourself, Kate?" Rick told her. Kate did as she was told, she saw bright lights, a ferris wheel and an old-time wooden roller coaster, heard laughter and screams of joy. "Are we where I think we are?" Kate finally asked.

Her reply from Rick was a smile.

"Oh my God, Coney Island! I haven't been here since I was a kid!" Kate gushed, 10 year-old officially free.

"Shall we?"

Kate beamed. Together they walked along the Boardwalk, explored Astroland, shared a milkshake, and ate World Famous Nathan's Hot Dogs. Surprisingly they both ordered 'the Works' Dog and shared a laugh over it. Rick also won Kate a pink bunny in a milk bottle toss. To say the least, this part of the date was very 1950s. But as they entered the town car to head home, Kate's opinion of Rick, at least his out of court persona had changed. In the courtroom she still, respected, feared and thought of him as a bit of a jackass.

At Kate's apartment, 45 minutes later, to the casual observer the two were lovers returning from a fun night out, as they were laughing, holding hands and walking unbalanced, though that may have been from the drinks at Mars 2112. If only they knew, that in a matter of weeks, Rick and Kate, the jovial pair in front of them would face off against each other in a court of law each battling for a different outcome. Come that day, they wouldn't be Rick and Kate they would be the Defense and the Prosecutor. But until then.

At Kate's door, the two stood there facing each other, neither saying a word, Kate clutching her prize.

"Uhh—," Rick started.

"Hmm," Kate looked up, meeting his blue eyes.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Kate."

"Yeah, me too, thank you for the bunny." Rick smiled.

"Well...," Rick paused uncertain of what to say until finally, "I'll see you in court."

"Yeah, I'll see you," Kate replied softly as she turned, unlocked and opened her door.

"Well good night, Counselor," Rick offered.

"Good night Castle," Kate returned and took a step in.

When she did Rick grabbed her arm turned her around facing him and pressed his lips onto hers. Cupping her soft face with his hands, he deepened the kiss. She returned it, dropping the plush. When air became a necessity they broke both breathing heavily.

"Good night Kate," Rick offered again softly and walked away, leaving Kate a bit dumbfounded.

When she finally recovered, she stepped into her apartment closing the door, Kate slid down against her door.

_Oh God._

* * *

><p><em><strong>EN: So what did you guys think, good, bad, so-so. Click the 'Review' link and let me know. Also, I wanted to give a shout out to FanficwriterGHC, for the idea of Mars 2112. It is a setting in her amazing AU fic, _Of Finding Innocence._I highly recommend it. I'm sorry if this was a bit Kate-heavy and maybe even a little OOC, especially with Kate freaking out. Next chapter is the beginning of the trial and maybe a little bit of Esplanie too. Until then.**_


	4. Opening Statements

**CH. 4 - Opening Statements**

**A/N: We meet a blast from the canonical past, obviously tweaked.**

_Disclaimer: Not mine, 不是我, No la mía, nicht meins, pas le mien._

* * *

><p>Sleeping that night for Kate was oddly satisfying, she dreamt of Rick that night, but strangely enough the dream wasn't sexual, lovey-dovey or had anything to do with them being a couple.<p>

_Instead they were in court, it is the first day of the DeLouise murder trial and Kate is giving her opening. She has conviction in her voice, facts on her side and Rick Castle looking and sounding helpless. By the time he gives his opening, Rick was no better then some shoddy public defense lawyer. Castle's opening made no sense and by day's end it seems a number of jury members have already made up their mind. As Kate, looks at dream Castle walking out of the courthouse he looks tired, ragged and a shell of a man._ Kate sighed contently at the images playing through her mind and deepened herself into her pillow.

For Rick, sleep, when it did come was of them, since he was up thinking about the night they had, the goodnight kiss and just about her. Those long brown, luscious, wavy trestles; her sparkling green eyes; magnetic smile; infectious laugh; her long legs despite the jeans and her curves because of them. Oh, Rick had it bad. It is true what his mother says, with his money, power and looks he can have his pick of the single women of New York just with a smile and some sweet talk. But Kate, Kate is different, she isn't easily swayed by a boyish smile and a little sweet talk. She is a prosecutor for God sakes! Independent and driven. In fact, his next opponent, yet after just one night he can't get her out of his head. When he did finally crash around 2, he felt as if tonight he had met the woman of his dreams come alive. And as such his dream was every cheesy romantic movie scene come to life.

_After the verdict in the DeLouise case, which he won, he asked her out to dinner. Kate having just lost her first homicide was less than enthusiastic, but he coerces her eventually and he and Kate stop in at Remy's. There they talk about work, family, life and after a little more coercing from Rick to let her hair down a little, she decides this would be the perfect place to reenact the "diner orgasm" scene from _When Harry Met Sally._ They share a laugh and a cab back to her place afterwards. Months later, Rick meets her parents, and Jim has to act overly protective of his daughter in the same vain as Robert DeNiro in _Meet the Parents,_ but he his happily accepted after a quick polygraph. On the one year anniversary of their meeting in court, Castle proposes to Kate on top of the Empire State Building à la the "meeting scene" from _Sleepless In Seattle._ After getting caught without her cellphone and an umbrella during a freak rainstorm, Rick runs out to find Kate. He finds her running toward their building soaking wet, and they share one of the most romantic and amazing kisses of their marriage, very much in the way Finn and Estella embrace in _Great Expectations. When it seemed like the movie clichés would never end, luckily or unluckily (depending on one's opinion of movie clichés) for Rick his alarm clock goes off. Glancing at it, 8:00 on a Saturday, he decides to ignore his alarm's advice and rolls over going back to sleep. He would get up to make breakfast for Alexis at 9:00, he decided.

**(***)**

For Kate, however, she was up and getting ready for her girls' day with Lanie. They planned to meet at Podunk at 10:00. Kate arrived at 9:50, spotting a rather anxious looking doctor already seated out front. Probably itching to grill her on her date with Castle no doubt. Kate rolls her eyes at the thought then smiles. Only Lanie...

Walking up Kate asks, "Hey, did you wait long?"

"No, just beat you by five minutes," Lanie responds with a grin.

As Kate sits down, the waiter comes out handing them the menu.

While looking over the menu, Lanie couldn't help but look over her menu over to the Navy-colored squad car parked just across the street.

"Kate, do your shadows have to be here watching us," Lanie asked "It's kinda creepy, even if Esposito is a cutie."

Kate smiled, "Oh so you think he's cute, huh?" She eggs.

Lanie blushes slightly, "Yes, but the bigger point is, do they have to follow you everywhere?"

Kate sighs, "Yeah, unfortunately."

"Is this really that dangerous?"

"Apparently." Kate didn't like giving short answers, but in this case the less Lanie knew the better.

It was Lanie's turn to sigh, "Fine, but I'll have you know the places we'll be going will not be pleasant for them."

Kate grinned.

In the squad car, Esposito and Ryan were looking over Beckett like two older brothers spying on a younger sister's date just to make sure the little jackass doesn't do anything. In the week or so, of being Beckett's security detail, the three had quickly developed that kind of rapport.

"So, you like Lanie, huh?" Ryan asks with a mischievous little grin.

"Dude, shut up," Esposito replies, avoiding eye contact.

"So, jury selection is next week and the trial is set for a month or so after that, you think Beckett is ready for it?" Ryan asks making a quick change of subject.

"Man, I hope so. But Castle is not going to be easy, even if they did go out on Friday," Esposito states.

"Twenty bucks says she whips his ass in the opening," Ryan bets.

"All right bro, you're on, but twenty bucks says he doesn't do the opening," Esposito bets back.

"Why wouldn't Castle do the opening?"

"Because I have a sneaking suspicion he's falling for her, so he won't want to hurt his chances."

"Ahh, good point."

They go back to watching Beckett and Lanie across the street.

Meanwhile, Lanie is busy trying to get as much detail from Beckett as possible about her night with Castle. Kate was surprised, she waited this long, that takes some will power. Especially for Lanie.

"So did you enjoy it?" Lanie asks right off the bat.

Kate thinking back on the events of the night: the theme restaurant, Coney Island and the kiss, just blushes. Lanie smiles, "See told ya," she takes a bite from her chocolate chip cookie.

"So, what did you and Lawyer Boy end up doing?"

Still reminiscing, Kate completely misses Lanie question until Lanie calls her, snapping her out of her reverie, "Kate!"

"Huh?" Was Kate's only response.

"Girl, what did he do to you to have you spacing out on me?"

Kate blushes again. "I just saw a completely different side of him, he was relaxed, funny, caring, and," Kate pauses thinking about the kiss.

"And?" Lanie motions for Kate to continue.

"Passionate," Kate finally blurts out.

"Passionate? You didn't sleep with him did you?"

"Huh, what? No," Kate denies adamantly. "It's just his goodnight kiss, just blew me away."

"Kiss? Was it really that good?"

"The best," Kate sighs contently.

"Wow, Lawyer Boy must have done an absolute number on you."

Kate just sighs again, "Yeah...," she says dreamily.

Lanie smiles, happy that her friend is so happy, she hadn't seen Kate this happy since she and Will decided to live together, before he decide to move to Boston. But she quickly reminded herself that the man Kate is obviously smitten with is her next opponent.

"Kate," Lanie looks over, she's gone again, "Kate!"

"Honey, I'm really happy for you but you have to remember first and foremost the Castle is your opposition."

Kate rolls her eyes, then smiles a little, "Lanie I know. I won't get so caught up that I won't be able to do my job. Outside the courtroom, I'm free to daydream and space out, inside though, Castle and I are professionals."

"Okay. Just making sure," Lanie acknowledges. "So, what do you say we get out of here and go and get lost in SoHo?"

Kate smiles, "That sounds like a great idea."

As they went and paid and a caught a cab, Esposito and Ryan tailed in the car until they reached SoHo and they started on foot. Keeping within ten feet at all times. After spending hours in SoHo window shopping and actual shopping, Kate buying a blouse and Lanie buying a pair of bell bottoms. They said their good-byes and went their separate ways home.

Once Kate was finally settled back in her apartment, in the squad car, both Ryan and Esposito let out a collective sigh, "Thank god it's over," Ryan says dropping his head on the headrest.

"Yep, man I never knew girls could go hours, not buy anything and then in the last 30 minutes finally do," Esposito expresses a similar sentiment.

"Yeah, I know."

They both sigh again.

**(***)**

On Tuesday morning, Kate was in court in Carmel, New York, this time for jury selection. And for once she was actually thankful for Ryan and Esposito being there because the minute she saw Rick, her mind drifted, only seeing Ryan and Esposito eye Castle with that "older brother protectiveness" did she finally settle into "lawyer-mode".

"Counselor, gentlemen," Castle greeted just for they took there seats for the interviews.

"Castle," Ryan and Esposito replied in turn. They didn't dislike Castle, it's just in here he was the enemy and they knew of his effect over Beckett ever since their date.

"Mr. Castle," Beckett greet as well, her tone depicting complete professionalism.

"Shall we?" Castle asked reminiscent of their date.

"Sure," Beckett said, "Bailiff, send in the first twelve."

As the bailiff left, Ryan and Esposito took their seat off to the side. The bailiff returned minutes later with a selection of six men and six women.

"Counselor, ladies first," Castle offered.

Kate let that one go since they were working and started questioning, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm DDA Kate Beckett, I'm going to be asking you some questions to determine whether you can sit on this jury. Now then, by a show of hands how many of you have heard of this case?"

Of the twelve, seven raised their hands. Five men and two women.

"All right, of those you who raised your hands, can you tell me where you heard about it?"

The news was the collective answer.

"Did you do, any further research after hearing about it? Show of hands.

Three of the men raised their hands.

"How? Can you three tell me?"

"I did a Google search about the people I heard on the news," says the first man.

"I Wikipedia'd the Gambino Family," says the second.

"I looked online for coverage from other outlets," says the third.

"Thank you," said Kate. "Your cross, Counsel," she directed toward Castle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Rick Castle, the defense attorney." He saw the all jurors sit up a bit straighter. Beckett noticed that too. Castle just smiled. He was used to it.

"Before I begin, can I ask the three gentlemen who researched further into the case to leave."

The bailiff, went over and escorted them out.

"Now, of the four remaining who have heard of the case, can you tell me your ages, occupations and where you work, please? Ladies first."

"Thirty, Executive Assistant at Madison Financial," says the first.

"Forty-five, I run my own bakery on Fine Street," says the second.

"Now gentlemen please."

"Fifty, construction worker for GMA Constructors," says number one.

"Twenty-five, grad student at NYU," says number two.

"Outstanding. Now, are you aware that if selected for this jury, you all have to sign and agree to a gag order?"

The nine remaining nod.

"Excellent, going back to the four who have heard of the case, what is your opinion of _The Godfather_?"

The two men loved it, the women, however, one didn't care for it and the other never watched it.

"Gentlemen, what is your opinion of murder?"

"Totally against it," says the construction worker.

"Against it, but I can see the justification for it sometimes," says the grad student.

"One last question: can you the four of you tell me your political affiliations?"

"Democrat," says the construction worker.

"Republican, says the woman who owns the bakery.

"Republican," says the executive assistant.

"Independent," says the grad student.

"Thank you, any peremptory challenges, Counselor?" Castle says to Kate.

"Yes, bailiff please excuse the graduate student," Kate ordered.

He did as she asked.

"Congratulations, ladies and gentlemen, you have been selected to serve on the DeLouise murder trial," Kate announced as if it was a prize giveaway. As the bailiff returned, she told him to escort these jurors over to Selection Approval and bring in the next twelve. He did as told.

They were lucky in Beckett's opinion to find eight right off the bat, and it was looking like the jury was in her favor, as she had dismissed the one who saw it as somewhat okay. The next batch of jurors were a complete reversal of the first, they ended up dismissing all but one. The next dozen, saw them dismissing the lot. In group four, they picked two. In group five they picked their last one.

After six hours, they finally had their jury, consisting of the first eight, the one they had left over from group two is a 45 year-old, Sales Manager for a local AT&T store. The two from group four, are a 24 year-old hair stylist and a 55 year-old Product Marketing Strategist for AWS Marketers LLC. The one from group five, is a 27 year-old HR Executive. It was a nice mixture of young and old, white and blue collar, and the ratio of men to women was pretty even five men and seven women.

**(***)**

After it was all said and done, Kate was tired, all she wanted was to go home, slip into a nice bubble bath and enjoy the latest adventures of Alex Cross. And thankfully, Rick had similar ideas, because he said goodnight to her, kissed her hand as a chivalrous valediction and flashed a smile then drove off. Unbeknown to him, that froze Kate a few extra seconds as she thought back to their date and felt the spot where his lips touched her hand still tingling. She smiled as the memories of last Friday flooded her mind. _I think I'll skip the bubble bath and opt for a cold shower instead,_ Kate mused.

**(***)**

The next morning, Kate was back at the office, her Mom asking her how jury selection went and Montgomery asking her to select a another DDA to assist on prepping for trial. Kate's first thought was her Mom, but since that would be favoritism she chose Tom Demming, a recent hire who just moved from Boston. In many ways he is very much like Castle, only, difference is that he is a DDA and not private. He is tall, dark and handsome: dashing smile, green eyes, chiseled jaw. Most of the female staff have already started calling him Lawyer McHottie; good at his job, in Boston he was the lead prosecutor on a serial killer who kept trophies (read: body parts) of his victims, he put that bastard away for life with no chance at parole; and had a real passion for the law, a quality Kate admired.

However it wasn't his good looks that caused her to choose him, it was that she really could use his help on a homicide case since he's worked on one before.

**(***)**

For Rick, the morning was spent talking to Michael Nunzio, about his case. Nunzio posted bail two days ago, after the Court processed Nunzio's Recognizance. Castle knew where the bail money came from, the Gambinos, of course. How did he know? Let's just say the Gambinos wouldn't hesitate to drop $100,000 if it meant their best hit man could be freed.

Rick was the only one who dealt solely with main defendants, so while Scott Poe was also on the payroll for this case he dealt with secondary defendants and/or witnesses, i.e. Frank Herrington.

To the casual observer, Michael Nunzio did not fit the mob hit man profile. College-educated at NYU, NCAA wrestling champion, clean-shaven, but here he is, on trial for murder.

As the two sat in Rick office, Rick told him that for court he was to sit quietly, face forward and bear no expression before, during and after. That his court attire must be, navy or black solid and only with black or white solid colored tie. Black signifies mourning and white is a neutral color, Rick explained. He also told Nunzio, in case the prosecution calls him to the stand, he has given him a script that he wants Nunzio to read and memorize. Nunzio agreed without question, he trusts Rick, he trusts a defense lawyer that his bosses are paying $750/hour to keep him out of prison.

Over the next three hours, Castle and Nunzio discussed nearly every facet of his case that Castle thought pertinent and Castle answered all of Nunzio's questions.

**(***)**

As night fell on New York, Kate and Rick were deep in thought in their respective homes, each thinking about the same thing: the case, it was just on the horizon for them, and for each, there was something much bigger than the verdict. For Kate it was, proving herself against the toughest and the best, for Rick it was the possibility of losing Kate if he won the case. A loss for him, normally would be no big deal, high-profile or not. But when the woman he is slowly falling for — they both know there's is a spark there — is the prosecutor, is he willing to let pride and reputation get in the way of him and Kate's potential relationship?

* * *

><p><strong>EN: As Lisa said in Season Six of 'The Simpsons', "Grade me...look at me...evaluate and rank me! Oh, I'm good, good, good, and oh so smart! Grade me!" do so by clicking the 'Review' link. I introduced Demming because in the coming chapters he and Castle will be fighting for Kate's attention, very much like in the show. Actual trial starts in CH. 5, and that will probably be out on Monday as scheduled, unless I have a sudden burst of inspiration. I've written 4 long chapters in about a week's time and I'm a little bit drained. But I could be wrong. Have been before. :P **


	5. Depositions

**CH. 5 - Depositions**

**A/N: Kate admits or tries to admit something to her self and Demming puts himself in play. Oh, and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>The month leading up to the start of the actual trial was both a godsend and hell for Kate and Rick. On the one hand she was able to concentrate for more than a hours' time and as a result she was building a solid case against Nunzio. Her partner on this, Tom Demming was an added bonus, since he spent long hours both inside and outside of the office, usually at a diner with her reviewing case notes or practicing her opening. Of course, with Ryan and Esposito watching over her pretty much 247, he didn't dare try anything, which kinda annoyed Beckett since he was really cute.

On the opposite end of the spectrum, despite not physically seeing Rick for a month, she dreamt about him nearly every night. And it/they weren't the early trial fantasies either. The dreams ranged from couply sweet to sexy to just down right naughty. In fact, _in one dream, she and Castle are in a hotel room in Tahiti in the middle of summer, right on the beach, the door leading to the warm, sun-basked beach wide-open with a cool breeze blowing through the drapes. She and Castle however, were in bed, making out like horny teenagers. He was topless allowing her to see every rippling pectoral, kiss every part of his torso and graze his washboard stomach with her delicate fingers, each touch she knew drove him to the brink. She was in a simple, but still sexy cotton bra and panty set. Her long brown beach-wave hair wet with sweat, clung to her face and covered both of them each time her soft lips touched his. What was making this worse or (better) was that her subconscious was making every use of her night with Castle to torture her. Dream Castle kissed her with the same passion as their one goodnight kiss, held her in his strong arms like he did on the roller coaster on Coney Island. His large hands: touching her toned, soft arms and flat stomach. He also grabbed her ass while she was on top of him, leading her to say something she never thought she would say to Castle, the second she laid eyes on him: "I love you, Rick"._ Unfortunately for her, her alarm went off just after dream Castle smiled and was about to speak and she woke up in a puddle of sweat, her pajamas clinging to her skin, her hair clinging to her face and her face reminiscent of the one time she tried hardcore yoga. _Oh God, I'm so screwed (no pun intended)_, Kate mused, as she got up immediately, went to her bathroom, undressed and stepped into a much-needed cold shower.

For the next few nights that dream, replayed in her mind and she was starting to enjoy it, but the frustrating thing was she could never get an answer from dream Castle once she said 'I love you', even when she pushed her alarm clock back an extra five minutes.

For Rick, the month went by fantastically, aside from prepping for the Nunzio trial which he knew was a lock, he saw Alexis "graduate" from the 5th grade, picked up two new cases and he was named #4 on The Ledger's Most Eligible list. The office celebrated his "achievement" by presenting him a "World's Sexiest Lawyer" trophy and a party, a party that only rich lawyers and their clients could dream up.

On the flip side though, while his days were occupied with work and parties, at night he had trouble sleeping, when he did, he only dreamt of her. His favorite is where, _he and Kate, her name was like honey on his lips, are in a hotel room in Tahiti in the middle of summer, right on the beach, the doors leading to the warm, sun-basked beach were wide-open with a cool breeze blowing through the drapes. He and Kate however, were in bed, making out like horny teenagers. He was topless allowing her to see every rippling pectoral, kiss every part of his torso and graze his washboard stomach with her delicate fingers, each touch drove him to the brink. She was in a simple, but still sexy cotton bra and panty set. He loved picturing her like this. Her long brown beach-wave hair wet with sweat, clinging to her face and covered both of them each time her soft lips touched his. What was making this better or (worse) was that his subconscious was making every use of his night with her to torture him. Dream Kate kissed him with the same passion as their one goodnight kiss, and he enjoyed holding her in his strong arms like he did on the roller coaster on Coney Island. His large hands: touching her toned, soft arms, flat stomach, grabbing her ass while she was on top of him, leading him to say something he wanted to say to her the minute began dreaming about her following their date, "I love you, Kate"._ Except he would always wake up before getting an answer. Even turning off his alarm clock one morning didn't help.

**(***)**

_June 9th_, Trial Day. Kate walked into Putnam Supreme County Court at 9:30 AM, sandwiched in-between Esposito taking point and Ryan taking her six, with Demming trailing behind. There was a small media cluster outside the new courthouse, but this was nothing, when compared to if this case was in New York proper. Kate walked in without answering any questions, minutes later, Rick, Poe and Nunzio arrived in a black Chevy Suburban with a police escort, all donning sunglasses. Rick made it office policy that defendants and their lawyers arrive to court together and leave together, therefore Rick leased a small fleet of Suburbans as a way of maintaining anonymity but also professionalism. Nunzio was flanked on either side by his lawyers and all three walked in quick, unbroken strides also without answering press inquiries.

When all parties went through security successfully, they were ushered into Judge Ann H. Franklin's courtroom. Ryan and Esposito sat just behind Beckett and Demming. Just like before, Castle greeted Beckett, by calling her Counselor. When he noticed Demming he introduce himself, "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met, Rick Castle," he held out a hand.

"DDA Tom Demming, pleasure," he shook Castle's hand, but squeezed a bit more than needed.

"Quite a grip."

Beckett sensing a negative charge in the air between the two men decide to break the tension. "Mr. Castle, always a pleasure. Although I do believe you and I have a trial to get through."

"We do indeed, good luck Counselors," he took his leave, back to his end and opened his briefcase.

As Beckett and Demming sat down, he whispered to her, "What was that all about?"

"Ignore him, he's just trying to psyche us out," Beckett answered with looking up from her notes.

**(***)**

At 10:00, the bailiff called the court order by announcing, "Here ye, here ye, Court is now in session, in the County of Putnam for the County of New York in the matter of the _People of the State of New York vs. Michael M. Nunzio_, who is hereby charged with Murder in the First Degree. The Honorable Judge Ann H. Franklin presiding."

As Judge Franklin made her way to the bench, she greeted the court, "Good morning. Please be seated. In the matter of the People vs. Michael M. Nunzio, Court is now in session," she banged her gavel.

"Mr. Nunzio," Judge Franklin looks at her case briefing, "You have been charged with Murder in the First Degree for the slaying of the late Mr. DeShawn DeLouise, and have pled, 'Not Guilty'," she looks at him for affirmation, he in turn looks at Castle who nods, "I have, your Honor."

She continues looking at her briefing, "I see here that your attorney Richard Castle has motioned for a chance of venue and it was granted, is that true Mr. Castle?" "It is, your Honor," Castle answers.

"Very well, Prosecutor," she looks at Kate, "Your opening statement." "Thank you, your Honor," Kate stands.

"The events of April 19th, were of a most heinous nature. Mr. DeLouise, was not only murdered, in the process his family lost a son, a father and a husband." While Kate was speaking, Castle could not believe she would go after the, "lost a loved one" angle. He stopped criticizing long enough to hear, "...he was far from a model citizen, but no one deserves to die the way he did. Mr. Nunzio, knowingly took a man's life without a second thought. Mr. DeLouise and Mr. Nunzio were friends, I don't want to imagine what he does to enemies if the result of one's friendship with Mr. Nunzio is death. He was calculating in his execution of Mr. DeLouise's death, and all we ask is that this calculating murderer receives just punish for his unjust crime," she finished and sat down.

"Counselor, your opening," Franklin referred to Castle.

"Thank you, your Honor," he stands, as he does, Esposito silently groans. "An eye for an eye, that is what the Prosecution wants, she is placing blame solely on Mr. Nunzio for doing his job. If you want to blame someone for Mr. DeLouise's death blame the person who gave the order. The prosecution, wants to kill the messenger, now I ask you, if that happens where will the passing of the blame stop? Imagine ladies and gentlemen, a work environment where you are prosecuted for doing your job and doing it correctly," At this Beckett rolled her eyes, "Mr. Nunzio did not want to kill Mr. DeLouise — his friend — he did so because he was told to. And because his employers are of a violent nature not executing their order would have been harmful to his and his family's well-being. This is a man who is simply trying to keep food on the table and a roof over his family's heads by utilizing the few skills he is given and doing his job to keep the money flowing, his bosses happy and his family safe," as he sits down, Beckett could not believe the crap she just heard.

Demming leans over and whispers, "We got this," and flashes a smile. Beckett returns a small one.

"Prosecutor, you have submitted a list of 10 witnesses, are there any amendments?" Franklin asks.

"No, your Honor," Beckett replies.

"Very well, you may proceed with your first witness."

"I call Amber DeLouise to stand."

Amber is DeShawn's widow, at 5'6", 115 lbs. with sandy blonde hair and a figure that could only be achieved by four days a week at the gym, it is a wonder what she saw in DeShawn who according to his associates looked like Homer Simpson with a fu manchu.

As she made her way to the stand, all the men aside from Castle, Poe, Nunzio and the bailiff made some kind of movement to get a better view of her or start whispering to one another. This caused Franklin to bang her gavel and call order. As Amber finally took her seat on the witness stand, Beckett glanced over at Castle hoping that he was distracted — he wasn't — in fact, he smiled a little at her. This annoyed Beckett, but she continued on, turning to face Amber DeLouise.

"Mrs. DeLouise, would you mind stating your full name for the record?"

"Amber Jennifer Grace DeLouise," she answered, her voice soft and very feminine.

"Mrs. DeLouise, where were you on the night of your husband's murder?" Beckett asked.

"I was at home with our kids, 4 and 9 years-old."

"Your husband was murdered, according to autopsy reports around 11:30 PM, does he usually stay out that late?"

"No, ever since he went legitimate he always started his day at 7 and ended it at 8, 9 at the latest, and even then he would call."

"Did he call that night?"

"Yes, at 8:30 if I remember correctly."

"If he called why did he stay out pass 9 as you stated?"

"I don't know, I never ask about work."

"Do you think he was getting back into old habits?"

"No, DeShawn swore off crime after his second stint on Riker's."

"How did your husband know Mr. Nunzio?"

"He told me they met in prison, they became like brothers in there."

"Are you aware that your husband and Mr. Nunzio are linked to the Gambino crime family?"

"Yes, but DeShawn told me that by the time he turned state, that he and Michael were no longer friends nor did they see each other during DeShawn's employment with the Gambino's."

"Mrs. DeLouise how have you been coping since your husband's death?"

"Not well, the kids keep asking when Daddy's coming home."

"How have you been getting on financially?"

"My sister lent us some money and my mother came to live with us so I could go back to work."

"What is it that you do?"

"I teach ballet."

"I see," Beckett took a moment walked over to her desk grabbed a sheet of paper off it and spoke, "Mrs. DeLouise this is a transcript of your husband's last conversation from his cellphone before he died can you please read it?" She handed Amber the transcript.

"Counselor, may I ask where this is headed?" Franklin interrupted.

"Establishing a timeline and motive, your Honor," Beckett answered.

Franklin sighed, "Very well, proceed."

"Mrs. DeLouise, can you please read your husband's response at 8:32?"

"Hey sweetie, I got the jump on one of the Gambinos in the Bronx tonight, he chased me, but I got away. I think I might be marked, and if I am, no doubt they'll send Mikey to get me, if I don't make it, I love you and the kids," she starts to sob at the end.

"Bailiff," Franklin pointed to Amber.

The bailiff gave Mrs. DeLouise a packet of pocket tissues.

"Thank you," she said as she wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Thank you, Mrs. DeLouise," Beckett said.

"Mrs. DeLouise you may step down."

In accordance to New York court system by-laws, cross examinations are done after all witnesses, who are split into two categories regular and special, for a side have been heard.

Mrs. DeLouise was the first of 10, regular witnesses. Over the next six hours, which included an hour lunch recess, Beckett was able to question three more witnesses.

**(***)**

The reason Beckett called Amber DeLouise first, despite her actually being fifth on Kate's list was three-fold she told herself. One, to see if she could throw Castle off his game, which didn't work. Two, to evoke a sentimental feeling among jury members though it is still to early to know if that worked, though she did find that it evoked another feeling, especially among the men. She wondered over lunch, if that would come back and bite her in the ass with the jury since it is slightly more women to men. And finally, three, she wanted to see if Castle would react the same way at the sight of Amber in the same way he did when he saw her, although to his credit, once in the courtroom he is all business.

At 4, Judge Franklin ended day one of the DeLouise murder trial. And Kate was much appreciative for it. Her second and fifth witnesses actually helped Castle, They made Michael Nunzio out to be a merciful killer. This reminded Kate of her mother's Opening during trial practice back at her parents' apartment. She hoped to God that, _they_ won't come back to bite her in the ass.

By the time Kate left the courthouse, Castle's Suburban was already gone, for some reason she was oddly saddened by it. Walking to her car, Demming caught up with her. "Hey, nice first day," he said sincerely.

"Yeah, I don't think I would put it like that," she sighed, "My number two and five screwed us over."

He didn't respond immediately, until, "Hey, listen do you have somewhere to be? Because I would really like to have dinner with you."

_Direct, just like Castle,_ she mused. "Oh Tom, I'd love to but I need to prepare better for tomorrow. Rain check?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Good night, Kate," he left for his car as she entered hers.

**(***)**

The hour and 45-minute drive due to rush hour traffic on the I-684, gave Kate plenty of time to think about today, about how her two witnesses may have derailed her case, how Castle, instead of reacting to Amber like she wanted him, to smiled at her and how that smile made her want to go ballistic on him (in a good way) right there in the courtroom and how she may be warming up to Tom, although she doesn't know why. _It's probably because he's so much like Castle,_ Kate thinks. Then she stops that train of thought, because warming up to Tom because he's like Rick would mean she's falling for Rick, which she's not, she lies to herself. _Although that damn dream says otherwise,_ thinking back to the activeness and lividness of that Tahiti dream, Kate couldn't help but smile and twirl her hair a bit, that is until she realized what she was doing and stopped immediately. She needed to talk to somebody, her Mom? _Not about this._ Dad? _Major no._ Lanie? _Hope she's not busy_. She hit the "Call" button on her BMW's steering wheel which activated her phone's bluetooth and her car's Hands-free call system. One of the reasons she is glad she splurged on her car. When the computerized voice asked, "Please say the name of the person you wish to call?" Kate answered, "Call Lanie."

"Dialing Lanie." Seconds later Kate hears a, "Hello?" through her car's sound system.

"Hey Lanie, it's Kate, are you busy?"

"No, just went on break, what's up?"

"I think I'm in love with Castle," Kate blurts out before realizing.

"Wait, back up. Love? With Lawyer Boy? How? When?" Lanie asked in rapid succession.

"Yes, Lanie, love or at least a really, really big crush."

"Girl, what is this high school? Either you're in or you're not. So, what made you come to this dramatic realization?"

"A sex dream," Kate said blushing, thankful this was a phone call.

"Whoa hold up, you had a sex dream about you and Lawyer Boy and I don't know about it? Okay spill."

"Well, the gist of it is were in Tahiti at this beach resort, the sun is shining, the door is open, a cool breeze is blowing, and were half-naked in bed making out like horny teenagers. We're both hot and sweaty from it. After a while I whisper, "I love you, Rick," she stops describing.

"And?" Lanie asks anxiously.

"And that's it, before I get an answer, I wake up."

"Look Kate, it's just a dream, sometimes dreams are just visions our subconscious plays to remember the day or to release stress. In your case, since you haven't you-know-what in a while, you dreamt of the man you've been in constant contact with the most. It's perfectly natural," Lanie explains calmly.

"Actually," Kate bites her lip, "This isn't a one-off dream, I keep having it."

"What!" Lanie practically screams, receiving several inquiring looks from her fellow doctors in the break room.

"Oh no, you got to jump on this. Your dreams are trying to tell you something, that you and Lawyer Boy are meant for each other."

"I don't know...," Kate says skeptically.

"Fine, let me ask you this, are there other things that remind you of Castle?"

"Actually yeah, Tom—,"

"Tom? Who's Tom?"

"A new DDA and my partner for the case, he's on par with Castle in the looks department; killer smile, some of the single girls nicknamed him: Lawyer McHottie; direct, like Castle, like when he asked me out to dinner tonight."

"And you didn't go?"

"No Lanie, I just spent seven hours in court. I don't see the benefits of going out to dinner after that."

"Uhh, how about being in the company of a hot guy? Wait, sorry you have Castle, no wait, you don't. You're in semi-denial," Lanie teased.

Kate sighed, Lanie was right, "So, what should I do?"

"Well, you have two guys, one, you're denying feelings for and another who wants to maybe, start something. You choose."

"How do you know Castle doesn't?"

"I don't, you need to ask him to be sure."

Kate sighed again, "You're right, thanks Lanie."

"Anytime Kate, unless I'm on rounds," Lanie teases once more.

Kate laughs, "Thanks again, Dr. Parish." She hangs up.

**(***)**

The next day, Kate arrived at the courthouse, only to see Tom waiting for her.

"How long have you been here?" She runs up to him flanked by Ryan and Esposito.

"Half hour. I debriefed the media on yesterday's events, no need to throw the lead prosecutor to the dogs," Demming says with a smile. God, his smile is dashing. She thinks, as she returns it.

"Here, I brought you some coffee," he hands her a Starbucks cup.

"Thanks."

"How do you think things will go today?"

"Hopefully my witnesses help me, that'd be a nice change."

Demming laughs, just as Castle's Suburban and police escort stop in front of the courthouse.

As Castle walks up to the pair of prosecutors, donning sunglasses he smiles at Kate, a smile which makes her skin tingle. She quickly steels herself. "Ahh, the whole prosecution team is here early, well, good morning."

"The same to you, Mr. Castle," Kate responds.

"Please, it's Rick."

"I'd rather not," she responds with an eye roll.

"Shall we, then?" Castle gestures toward the door. Kate goes through, Ryan and Esposito right behind her, but Demming pauses, "No, no prosecution first," he smiles slyly after Demming goes through.

"Party time," Castle whispers, a faint smile still gracing his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I know that in real-life trials and those on TV and in movies that we hear, "Your witness," when the prosecution/defense is done with a witness to allow immediate cross examination, but that takes away from my whole 'Castle kills at the cross examination' angle. So bear with me. Anyways, reviews are much appreciated. You know where to go and what to do, so DO IT! :P **


	6. Depositions II

**CH. 6 - Depositions II**

**A/N: Up next Kate's dinner, Castle's witnesses, and Johanna makes an appearance in court.**

* * *

><p>The next day, as court was called to order, Kate sincerely hoped that her witnesses however many she could go through today would actually help her case, if they didn't all that time spent over the last month prepping would have been for nothing. Kate was snapped out of her prayers by Judge Franklin's voice. "Prosecutor, you next witness."<p>

"Y-yes, your Honor," Beckett stuttered. She gave herself a mental slap for that. "I call John DeLouise to the stand," she announced as she and a finely-dressed man in a black suit made his way to the witness stand.

"Mr. DeLouise, can state your relationship to the deceased?" Beckett began.

"Father," John DeLouise answered.

"How was your relationship with your son, before he died?"

"Strained to be honest, but getting better."

"Why was it strained?"

"I didn't approve of his choices, getting mixed in with crime, I cut him off financially after when he was sent to prison the first time."

"You said it was getting better, how so?"

"Well, before his second stint in prison he turned state's evidence and after that Amber came to me to ask to I reconcile. It started slowly, I began by visiting him in prison, more and more as the weeks progressed. When he got out, I got him a job as Exports Director for my company JD Shipping, so that he could put his business degree to use. And he repaid me by being the model son and employee I always thought he could be," John voice cracked toward the end.

"Mr. DeLouise, do you need a moment?"

"No, no, I'm fine please continue Counselor," he cleared his throat.

This was perfect, both of DeLouise's family members broke down on the stand, she was going for the sympathy card and this is just too perfect.

"Thank sir," Beckett took a breath.

"Mr. DeLouise, how did you take your son's death?"

"Pretty hard, both my wife and I did. I refused to go to work for several days afterward. Martha kept looking at photos and home movies of DeShawn over and over."

"Objection, narrative," Castle called out.

"Answer omitted. The jury is hereby ordered to ignore Mr. DeLouise's answer," Franklin directed toward the jury.

_Damn it_, Beckett mentally cursed.

"Did you and your son talk in the days heading up to his death?"

"No, but at least I got to say 'good-bye' at the funeral."

"Given the people in your son's life who would you think killed him?"

"Objection. Calls for speculation," it was Castle again.

"Sustained," ruled Franklin.

"Your Honor, rephrase?" Beckett asked.

"Granted."

"Mr. DeLouise, you you believe the individual responsible for your son's death is in court today?"

"Yes."

"Can you point him out, please?"

DeLouise pointed to Nunzio.

"Thank you, now Mr. DeLouise, can you tell me why you believe Mr. Nunzio killed your son? Do you think it was politics, personal vendetta or something else."

"Objection, leading question," Castle called a third time.

"Overruled. Answer the question Mr. DeLouise."

"I think it was business, but I never thought the Gambino Family would go as far as killing one of their own."

_Whoops, wrong answer,_ Kate thought. _Of course the Gambinos would do that, of the Five Families they were the only ones to hold personal grudges against former employees._

"Mr. DeLouise, why do think that?"

"Because DeShawn while, he worked for them was one of Evan Gambino's most trusted bodyguards and as much as I hate to say it, hitmen."

"I see, thank you Mr. DeLouise."

"Mr. DeLouise you may step down," directed Judge Franklin.

DeLouise did so.

"Counselor, your next witness," ordered Franklin.

"Your Honor, I request a recess?" Beckett asked.

"Under what grounds, Counsel?"

"Witness preparation."

"Preparation?" Franklin asked in mild surprise, but thought it over, "Very well, Court is in a 15-minute recess. It is 10:45, Counselors report back at 11 AM," Franklin banged her gavel.

**(***)**

Once in recess, Tom turned to Kate, "Witness preparation, I thought we are through with normal witnesses, up next is expert testimony?"

Kate sighed, "We are," she turned to Esposito and Ryan, "Esposito and Ryan, you're up. But actually the reason I called a recess is because two of my three key questions were overruled. Castle had no objections yesterday and today he has three in a span of three minutes, what the hell?" She buries her face in her hands, rubbing them over her face, trying to get the last five minutes out of her head.

"Don't let him get to you, Kate," Demming comforted.

Kate sighed, was she starting to see the legal genius of Rick Castle? God, she hoped not. Taking another deep breath, she walked out of the courtroom, "Hey guys, I'm going to get some air," she announced. As she walked through the gallery, Esposito and Ryan got up and followed.

As the prosecutor and her security detail left, Castle turned to Nunzio and Scott Poe, "Scott, prep Mr. Nunzio for cross would you, I'm amending the witness' list."

"You want Michael to testify? Are you crazy, Rick?" Scott asked.

"No, strategic. Of Beckett's normal witnesses so far three have been personal, and in each she's played the sympathy card. I going to do the same with Mikey here, and Frank."

"Okay. Hope you know what your doing."

"Of course, just trust the Emperor of the Edict on this," Rick smiled at his grandiose title, bestowed to him by his office staff after getting an acquittal after a long trial for G.F Robinson, a 3-striker who just so happens to be the son of a former Senator.

Scott smiled back, "All right I'll prep him."

"Great, I'm going get some air, be back before recess is called," he said as he started toward the door.

**(***)**

Outside, Kate was taking in deep breath after deep breath, if her questioning keeps being overruled, her case is dead in the water, her slim hope rest on the evidence and the experts' testimony of the officers and the FBI.

While Kate was calming herself down and thinking about her options, Ryan and Esposito were busy on the look out, worrying about Beckett and mentally prepping for questioning.

"Dude, you think she's going to be OK?" Ryan asked his partner.

"I hope, Castle definitely did a number on her morale with those objections and Franklin isn't helping," Esposito answered.

At that moment they turned to see Castle step outside.

"What do you want Castle?" Esposito asked.

"Air, it is a free country," he answered smug.

"You know, for a guy who dated the prosecution you aren't doing yourself any favors," Esposito continued.

"Yes, well unfortunately I still have a job to do, and as much as it pains me, I won't do anything half-assed."

"So the case is more important than Beckett?" Ryan chimed in.

"What can I say, I'm raking in the Benjamins with this one case alone. And I do have bills to pay."

"You're a jerk you know that?" Esposito interjected.

"Gentlemen, I can assure you, outside this building I'm simply one of the guys."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Esposito said contemptibly.

Castle simply smiled, and walked toward Beckett. Ryan and Esposito didn't stop him but did give him the evil eye. He tapped her on the shoulder which caused her to jump slightly.

"You know, it's not good to be a jumpy lawyer," Castle quipped.

Turning to face him, Kate stared daggers at him, "What do you want, Castle?"

"I just wanted to let you know, that from here on out I won't go easy on you."

"Thanks for the heads-up," she replied flatly.

Castle sighed, "Look, I'm probably your least favorite person right now—"

"Ya think?" Beckett interrupted.

Castle cleared his throat, "As I was saying, I'm probably the last person you want to be talking to, but, this is my job, I'm doing what I was taught, what made me get to where I am. I'm not going to play favorites, even if it means losing you."

Kate didn't know what to say, was Castle, er, Rick being honest and forthcoming? "I don't know what to say...,"

"How about say you won't beat yourself up over this?"

Kate gave a small smile, "Fine, I will. And I will win this, mark my words, Mr. Castle."

"Looking forward to it, Counselor. Well I should get back. See you inside... Kate," he entered the courthouse leaving her awe-struck.

He, her opponent comforted her, and basically told her to try harder because he won't play favorites. Sometimes Kate, forgot that men would do anything for her just because of looks, but Castle challenges her, she smiled as she headed inside herself, "Come on, boys," she called to Ryan and Esposito.

**(***)**

Once inside, Tom looked at Kate, "You look better. Something good happen?"

"You can say that," Kate replied slyly.

Demming was about to ask what when Judge Franklin called Court to order.

"Prosecutor, your next witness."

Kate stood up, "I called Detective Javier Esposito to the stand."

"Move to strike, your Honor," Beckett heard Castle say as esposito made his way to the stand only to stop when Franklin spoke.

_Damn it!_ Beckett cursed.

"Under what grounds, Counsel?" Franklin asked.

"Detectives Esposito and Ryan have been opposing Counsel's security detail for the past month and a half, there's is no way of knowing if she has or hasn't recited questions and answers to him or Detective Ryan," Castle explained.

"Counselor," Franklin looked at Beckett, "Have you had any extended contact with either detective?"

"Only as my security detail, your Honor."

"And any recitation?"

"No, your Honor."

"Overruled, however both detectives responses are limited to your questions and if I hear even a hint of recitation their responses will be stricken."

"Thank you, your Honor," said Beckett as Esposito made his way to the stand and Castle sat down with a smug look. Demming eyeing him from the other side.

"Detective, when did you receive the case in question?"

"Morning of April 21st," Esposito answered.

"What led you to the arrest of Michael Nunzio?"

"An FBI profiler, cross-referenced recent assassinations with the same MO and that led us to Michael Nunzio as our lead suspect."

"Did you have other leads?"

"We did, but they all alibi'd out."

"What tied Mr. Nunzio to the murder other than an FBI profile?"

"A do rag stained with Mr. DeLouise's blood found in Mr. Nunzio's apartment."

Kate walked over to her desk and pulled out an evidence bag. "Is this the do rag?"

"Yes."

"Your Honor, I would like to submit this as exhibit 'A',"

"Granted, bailiff," ordered Franklin.

The bailiff took the bag from Kate.

"Detective, according to your NYPD police report, during the sweep of Mr. Nunzio's apartment you also found several boxes containing surgical gloves and booties. What were they used for?"

"According to our FBI profiler, this is Michael Nunzio's style, he doesn't leave trace evidence."

"Objection, hearsay," Castle announced.

"Overruled."

Kate smiled a little.

Kate continued her questioning of Esposito which lasted longer then she thought, it wasn't until after Court was called back after lunch did she get to Ryan. Ryan's testimony, was more of the same, although she was able to glean some useful information from his testimony to be used in her Close.

After Ryan's questioning ended, Beckett requested a recess until tomorrow under the grounds that several of her experts would be flying in tomorrow. Franklin granted it and closed session at 3:30, to be resumed at 10:30 tomorrow.

**(***)**

Once outside, Kate was stopped again by Tom who once again asked her to dinner, this time she accepted only because she they got out early and she felt bad for rain-checking him yesterday. He told her he would pick her up at 7. She agreed. When he left for his car, Kate noticed a lighter step in his walk. She smiled at his eagerness.

"So, one lawyer isn't enough for you," Kate heard behind her. It was Castle.

"We were never anything, Rick," she sneered when she said his name.

"That kiss says otherwise, Counsel."

"It meant nothing," replied Kate straight-faced, although Rick knew she was lying when she shifted slightly.

He smiled, "You keep telling yourself that, Counselor. Well, I shall see you in the morning, here's hoping you make it in on time," his smile widen as he got into the black Suburban and Kate watched it pull away.

**(***)**

Heaving a sigh, she got into her car and started on the drive back into the city.

Reflecting on what just happened, Kate couldn't help, but seek her mother's advice. Why was she having dinner with Tom? Why was Rick so up and down on her today? Well he become more difficult as the trial progresses? She called her Mom from her car's call system.

"Hello," she heard a few seconds later.

"Hey Mom."

"Katie, you're out early, court go well?"

"Yeah, Court's in recess because I have a few experts flying in."

"I see, so what, my darling daughter do you need my advice on?"

Kate smiled always like her Mom to get right to it.

"I'm going on a another date, and I don't know if I should."

"With Rick Castle? Katie, that could be construed as a conflict of interest."

"No, no," Kate interrupted before her mother could say more, "Not with Castle, with Tom."

"Your partner?"

"Yeah," she said sheepishly.

"Oh Katie," the tone of her mother's voice wasn't one of disappointment just unbelievability.

"I know, I shafted him yesterday when he asked, which is part of the reason I said 'yes' but now I don't know."

"Wait, he asked you yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Oh Katie, Tom is interested in you, do you feel the same way?"

"I don't know, I mean, he's pretty much Rick only less rich and a prosecutor."

"Well, I'll tell you if you don't feel the same way you have to let him know. Better to hurt him early then to string him along."

Kate sighed, "I knew you were going to say that."

"Trust me sweetie, find out how you feel now so you don't regret it later."

"Okay, thanks Mom."

"Sure Katie bear, oh, if you need practice just let me know. Mr. Zebra still needs a proper trial," Kate could hear the lightness in her mother's voice.

"Okay, Mom. I gotta go."

"Okay sweetness."

"Bye Mom. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: CH. 6 just did not want to be written, so if it was a little bland, I apologize. CH. 7 will be much, much more entertaining. Quick poll, who wants me to incorporate Josh (who I hate with a fiery passion) in here in some capacity? Anyway, leave me your thoughts on the bottom link. **


	7. Depositions III

**CH. 7 - Depositions III**

**A/N: Remember when I said, I would write Kate's dinner scene, I lied. :D Wrote this in lieu of her dinner with Tom.**

* * *

><p>As Kate pulled up to her building and went inside, Esposito spotted a white Lincoln town car pull up just behind her. "Hey check out the town car," he directed Ryan.<p>

Ryan turned his attention to the town car, "Think it's something we should check out?"

"I don't know, let's see."

As the two detectives waited and watched, Kate was already inside her apartment, deciding that since she gave Castle a chance, she should give the same to Tom, it's only fair. She marched over to her closet to find something not-too-dressy and not-too-casual.

Meanwhile, outside Esposito and Ryan were in DEFCON 4 and it was growing, since two more town cars pulled up. they radioed for back up to be on standby a block away, so to not trigger any sudden response. When the third town car's occupants finally got out of the car Ryan and Esposito were ready to spring, since Esposito recognized one of the men as Wally Freidman, a hired gun with priors including aggravated assault, and assault with a deadly weapon. Ryan also recognized a man, Howard Brad, an "interrogator" who spent the last 15 years in United States Penitentiary, Lewisburg (USP Lewisburg) in Lewisburg, Pennsylvania for beating a man half to death in order to get him to withdraw from testifying against him directly in civil court because of a lawn care problem. When Esposito and Ryan saw several hand-to-hand combat weapons being handed out, they radioed for additional units and for available units to be on mark-mode, which meant to act on signal.

Kate meantime was finishing up, putting on the last bits of her blush. She was nervous, she had already violated the cardinal sin of her profession, "Never fraternize with thy enemy," now she was going to violate the general sin of the workplace, "Dating those you work with." Did she like Tom? Well, the answer is murky at best, he is basically Rick only not a total jackass and not on the wrong side. But when Rick, er, Castle looks and talks to her she can feel goosebumps everywhere, with Tom it was strictly a business relationship or at least it was. The month they spent together prepping for the case, if she was honest, there were moments where she felt butterflies, but nothing when compared to her meetings with Castle or during their date, especially during that kiss goodnight. Well, it was going to change and she was going to be tested tonight. Whether for better or worse, she couldn't decide which she really wanted.

Outside, several additional units had surrounded Esposito and Ryan and the town cars, including two sniper teams, one on the east and the other on north end of Kate's building. Esposito and Ryan had laid-low for now, it wasn't until the first two town cars produced to assault weapon carrying individuals did Esposito call, "Go mark, Go mark!"

Several of the car-bound units quickly surrounded the three Lincolns, while foot-patrol gave chase to two unarmed targets. Esposito was out of the squad car holding point while Ryan called Kate.

After several rings, he heard a, "Hello?"

"Beckett?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," she responded.

"Hey it's Ryan, you still in your apartment?"

"Yeah, why."

"Good, stay inside, we have problem outside your building," Ryan intentionally leaving out details.

"Problem? What kind of problem?"

"Uhh," Ryan paused, "A potential mob hit on the prosecutor problem," his voice light, but serious.

Kate couldn't believe it. She didn't respond for the longest time until Ryan called her, "Beckett? Beckett? Kate!"

"Huh? Sorry just taking it all in, all right I'll stay inside," she responded broken from her reverie.

Once the call was over Ryan joined his partner outside.

"Hands up! All of you hands up!" Esposito ordered the group.

The entire group raised their arms, in the face of a dozen of New York's Finest. Esposito and Ryan went over to the two carrying the semi-automatics, disarmed them handing the guns over to a uniform and cuffed them. "You're under arrest," Esposito announced to the two, before signaling other uniforms to disarm and cuff the remaining five. After the suspects were read their rights and stuffed into the back of several cruisers, Esposito and Ryan went up to the entrance of Kate's building only to see two more being escorted out by uniforms. "Caught these two on the stairs," a uniform told them.

"Who sent you?" Esposito asked one of them, a Hispanic male with a rat tail and a goatee.

"Your mama," he replied.

"I'll take him," Esposito told the uniform as he took over.

Walking over to the side of the building, Esposito asked again calmly, "Who sent you?"

"Like I said, 'Your mama'," he sneered. At which point Esposito pushed him against the wall, and drew his Glock 19; he knew it was against department policy, but sometimes force was the answer, a lesson he learned in the Marines.

When the perp saw the Glock and then felt it against his back, he relented, "Okay, okay. Evan sent us, Evan Gambino."

Esposito pulled his weapon away and pulled the suspect away from the wall, "See that wasn't so hard," he said before handing him over to a uniform nearby. "Get him outta here," Esposito ordered as he uniform took the suspect away.

Walking back to Ryan, he spoke, "We should check up on Beckett." Ryan nodded.

They ascended the three flights of stairs to apartment 2B. Knocking they heard, "Who is it?"

"Beckett, it's us."

Kate went over undid her deadbolt and opened the door keeping the chain still hooked. "Is it over?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Ryan answered.

Kate closed the door unhooked the chain and opened it again inviting her security detail in.

**(***)**

When Ryan and Esposito entered they saw Beckett tastefully dolled-up; light lavender eye shadow, straighten hair as opposed to her natural waves, light blush and lip gloss in a silver body-hugging dress. A completely different picture from the lawyer they're used to. When she saw them stare she asked, "Problem, boys?"

Ryan was the first to snap back so he was the first to reply, "You look different. We're just not used to you like this. We're used to Lawyer Beckett."

Ryan elbowed Esposito, snapping him back, "Yeah, what he said." Kate smiled. They really are like the brothers she never had.

Suddenly Ryan got serious. "Beckett, remember when you asked us to not follow you on dates?" Ryan asked.

Kate nodded.

"Well, we can't do that now, not after what just went down," Ryan continued.

"But...," Kate paused, "I have plans tonight."

"We don't think you should go tonight. In public you're an easier target. Evan Gambino knows where you live, if you're seen in public potentially you and more people could get hurt," Ryan explains.

Kate didn't say anything for a while, until she finally heaved a heavy sigh and stood up, "Okay, I'll call Tom and cancel."

"Sorry Beckett," Ryan sympathizes.

"It's okay guys, I'll just rain-check him for lunch," she forced laughed.

They laughed too, reluctantly. Then got up, "We'll be outside, night Beckett," Ryan said.

"Night Beckett," Esposito finally speaks.

"Thanks guys, for everything," Kate called from her living room.

"Sure Beckett," Esposito said as he and Ryan left and closed the door behind them.

**(***)**

Once Ryan and Esposito left, Kate dialed Tom's cell, hoping to God that he wouldn't be crushed since this would be twice now that she's shafted him. As the seconds passed she secretly wished it would go to voicemail, so to avoid any awkwardness, but no such luck since he answered, "Hello?"

"Tom, hey it's Kate," her voice soft.

Sensing something he replied, "Kate, is everything okay?"

"Uh, not really, I have to cancel dinner tonight."

"Why, did something happen?"

"Yeah, Ryan and Esposito took down a group outside my apartment sent by Evan Gambino, they believe it would be safer if I stay in."

"It's all right Kate, your safety comes first," he said genuinely.

"Tom, I'm so sorry," she apologizes.

"No apologizes, Kate. I'll see you in court tomorrow?"

Kate smiled a little, "Yeah, I'll see you."

"Goodnight Kate."

"Goodnight Tom."

She took a breath once she hung up, she walked back into her bedroom to get out of the dress and wipe off the make-up, she wasn't going anywhere now. Sighing again, as she put her cellphone on top of her dresser, she picked it up again, and dialed a number she didn't even know she knew by heart.

A man answered "Hello," on the other end a few seconds later.

"Rick, it's Kate," she said.

Castle suddenly perked up, "Why good evening, Counsel. Might I inquire as to how you got this number?"

"I'm in no mood for games, _Rick_," she emphasized his name angrily, "And by the way your listed."

"All right Kate, what can I do for you?" his tone changed instantly.

"You can start by telling me, why was I targeted by Evan Gambino, this afternoon."

Castle stiffened in the middle of his living room, "Come again?"

"Ryan and Esposito foiled an alleged mob hit apparently ordered by Evan Gambino, because of that they basically have me on house arrest. I had plans tonight, Rick!" She explained with added emphasis.

Rick didn't say anything except for, "I see."

"You see? I was a target for the Mob, Castle!" Kate practically yelled.

"Let me call you back in 15 minutes, something just came up."

Before she could say or do anything the line went dead.

**(***)**

Rick couldn't believe it, he thought that he made made it clear to the Gambinos that the one stipulation in him taking their case was no acts of violence. This was made before he had met Kate, and now given what he was just told, he quickly and angrily dialed the only number he knew would connect him to Evan Gambino.

"Hell's Kitchen Shipping, this is Evan," a man answered.

"Evan, it's Rick." Castle said in greeting.

The man's voice suddenly got a lot more casual, "Ricky! How ya been, hope you're kicking butt in court!"

"Look Evan," Castle's tone even and serious, "Why did you put a hit out on the prosecutor, today?"

"Incentive," Evan's tone changing again, "Incentive for her to not do well in court or at all really."

This got Castle mad, but his voice stayed level. "Look Evan, you call off your dogs once and for all or I swear to God, I will personally see all of you behind bars, and I know people even the Gambinos are scared of," Castle threatened.

Castle knew Evan would take his threat seriously since he does indeed know the people the Gambinos are scared of and he also knows ex-Spec Ops who would love a chance at the Gambinos, too.

"Ricky, come on, you don't mean that."

"Try me."

Evan was silent for a while, before he relented, "Okay, no more hits."

"Evan, I mean it, no more acts of violence against anyone on this case, you got that?"

"Yeah Rick, I do," Evan said dejected.

"Good, I'll see you soon."

**(***)**

Castle hung up on Gambino. He immediately called Kate.

When he heard her sweet voice, say, 'hello' he couldn't help but smile.

"You will have no more attempts on your life, Counselor. Well, not from the Gambinos, other people who don't like you, notwithstanding," Rick said in lieu of a greeting.

"Wait what?" Kate asked surprised, "Just like that?"

Castle smiled, "Just. like. that."

"What? How? Who?" Kate still surprised.

"Let's just say I made Gambino an offer he couldn't refuse,"

Kate rolled her eyes, except he didn't see it. "So, I'm good to go in public again without any possibility of being 'mowed down'?"

"Yep."

"How, really?"

"Can we just say that I know people that even the Gambinos are afraid of and would love to get their hands on if given the chance, plus ex-Spec Ops, too.

"Rick...," Kate paused for effect, "thank you," however her thanks was heartfelt.

"Your welcome Kate. I will see you tomorrow, Counselor. Goodnight."

"Night Rick."

Kate could not believe it. He, in 15 minutes cleared up everything, all in a single phone call.

**(***)**

"We don't believe you," Ryan said the next morning in front of the courthouse.

"Fine, why don't you ask him when he gets here?" Kate told them.

"Oh, we will," Ryan confirmed.

Ten minutes later, Demming and Castle's motorcade pulled up almost simultaneously. When Kate saw Tom, she immediately felt guilty, but the second she saw Rick she brightened just as quick.

"Go," Kate ordered Ryan and Esposito.

"Yo Castle!" Esposito yelled getting Rick's attention.

"Detectives, good morning."

"We have a question to ask you," Esposito continued.

"Ask away."

"Did you really get Beckett off of the Gambinos radar with just a phone call?" Esposito asked.

Rick smiled slightly, "I guess opposing counsel spilled the beans."

"So you did?" Ryan asked clarifying.

"Yes,"

"How?" Esposito asked.

"A mutual understanding, between attorney and client," Castle said coyly, "But rest assured she will no longer be a target by the Gambinos."

"All right Castle, we believe you, but if we even get a whiff that Beckett's in danger, rest assured we'll be coming after you," Esposito said.

"Understood," Castle acknowledged before walking over to Kate.

"Good morning, Counselor," Castle greeted with his usual cocky façade although by now Kate knew that it was really just an act.

"Good morning, Mr. Castle," she said with the same tone, just to keep up appearances. Then she took a step closer to him, making sure nobody saw her, then whispered a sincere, "Thank you."

Castle simple smiled that mega-watt smile of his but with a genuineness to it.

I will see you inside, Counsel," Rick said before walking in.

As he walked inside, Kate smiled to herself and paused a while to reflect on the events of yesterday, especially between her and Castle before entering herself.

**(***)**

When Beckett entered she saw the last person she would want to see: her mother.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see my darling daughter in action is all," Johanna smiled. Kate thought her mother could be too bubbly and happy sometimes.

"You're checking up on me?"

Johanna's sly smile appeared, "Just a little."

Kate rolled her eyes, making sure that her mother didn't see it. Kate learned the Beckett Eye Roll from her mother, so to have the teacher see the student use it against her would spell death for Kate.

"That is all right isn't?" Johanna asked with a smile.

Kate smiled, "It's fine, Mom."

As Kate passed the bar she heard, "Oh, and don't think I didn't see that eye roll," Johanna's voice light and humorous.

_Damn._

**(***)**

When court was called to order, Kate felt good about today.

"Counselor, your next witness," Judge Franklin ordered.

Kate stood, "I call Special Agent Jordan Shaw to the stand."

Jordan Shaw was the FBI profiler that Esposito and Ryan mentioned, albeit not by name when Kate interviewed them a couple of months ago. She went to a dozen phone calls and meetings just to get Jordan to get a subpoena to go through. But at least she's here now.

Jordan according to Kate's research is one of the FBI's best profilers, she was on the FBI special taskforce that profiled Maury Travis in 2001 and the Grim Sleeper of Los Angeles in 2002.

Jordan was strictly business for her day in court, simple women's business suit and that was about it. Her expression was calm, and her voice as she took the oath was level.

"Agent Shaw," Beckett began, "What led you to profiling Mr. Nunzio as Mr. DeLouise's killer?"

"The evidence the detectives found and photos of the crime scene looked similar to Mr. Nunzio's prior offenses."

"In Detective Esposito's police report, he noted that you assisted the NYPD in finding Mr. Nunzio's whereabouts, is that true?"

"Yes."

"Did what you find at Mr. Nunzio's apartment, match your profile?"

"Yes."

Kate walked over to her desk, "Agent Shaw, is this the profile?"

Jordan glanced at it, "Yes."

"Your Honor, I would like to submit this as Exhibit 'B'."

"Granted, bailiff."

The bailiff took the profile from Kate.

"Now Agent Shaw, during your investigation of Mr. DeLouise's death, were there other suspects you looked at?"

"No."

"Why was that?"

"Because Mr. Nunzio's MO matched the profile 99.9%."

"Thank you, Agent Shaw."

"Agent Shaw you may step down," Judge Franklin told her.

As Jordan stepped down, Franklin asked for the next witness.

"I call Dr. Sidney Perlmutter to the stand."

Dr. Perlmutter is the medical examiner who did DeShawn DeLouise's autopsy. He is slightly balding, and appeared to be in his mid to late-50s.

"Dr. Perlmutter, according to your autopsy report, how did Mr. DeLouise die, can you state for the record?"

"Objection, best evidence rule, your Honor," Castle called.

"Counsel, do you have the report?"

"Yes, your Honor," Kate answered then produced the report from a folder on her desk. Giving it to Judge Franklin.

"Overruled, Dr. Perlmutter answer the question."

"There were several precision cuts into upper torso, consistent with surgical knife incisions. The finishing blow was two injections of benzodiazepine nearly 200 times the normal dosage into the lungs. Following that surgical staples were used to close the wound."

"What would 200 times the amount benzodiazepine do to a human?"

"Because benzodiazepine is a sedative, 200 times the normal amount injected directly into the lungs would cause immediate collapse of the lungs and cessation of oxygen to the brain."

"Would that kill immediately?" Beckett asked.

"Yes."

"Did you notice anything else that would lead to death?"

"No."

"There were cuts to the cheeks and kneecaps, but I concluded that those were either cosmetic or a calling card of sorts."

"Thank you, Doctor," Beckett finished.

"Dr. Perlmutter you may step down."

He did so.

Once things were settled again, with Beckett back at her desk receiving silent congratulations from her Mom, Demming and Ryan and Esposito, Judge Franklin ordered a short 10-minute recess for the defense to prepare.

Once court was called back, Franklin asked, "Mr. Castle any changes to your witness list?"

"Yes, your Honor," he said as the bailiff came over for the list.

"Very well, Ms. Beckett any objections?" Franklin asked as the bailiff delivered it to her.

Looking at the list, Kate was surprised at it, it included: Michael Nunzio; Frank Herrington; Wilson Chandler, a small-time pickpocket; Carolyn Diaz, the wife of reputed mobster Aaron Diaz and probably the biggest surprise of all, Kenneth Lucchese, the former Consigliere for the Lucchese Family.

_Just what was Castle planning?_ Kate wondered.

"Counsel?" Franklin asked.

"Sorry your Honor, no, no objections."

Very well, Mr. Castle, your first witness."

Castle stood up, "Thank you your Honor, I call Kenneth Lucchese to the stand."

A minute later, the court doors opened and a finely dressed man in a navy-colored suit with graying slicked hair entered, flanked by two bodyguards.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: A few production notes, I'm leaving on the 22nd for a much needed vacation, and I don't know if I will be able to update on Monday as usual, because of unreliable connections. I'll still have my laptop with me and will continue to write, if I can find a reliable connection I'll update, otherwise I'll update multiple chapters when I get back.**

**That being said, the Lucchese Family, like the Gambino Family really do exist, and the Maury Travis and the Grim Sleeper of Los Angeles cases are real too, in case you were wondering. And yes, Jordan will probably show up again, I've wanted the actual writers to write her in again, but Dana Delany is busy with Body of Proof. Oh, and due to the immense dislike (and hatred) of Josh he will not be appearing in this story. So, reviews. Keep 'em coming!**


	8. Depositions IV

**CH. 8 - Depositions IV**

**A/N: Some AU layers to the Beckett onion. I'm sooo sorry for the late update, I was pulling double-shifts all last week to make up for the time I'll miss when on vacation. So I pulled an all-nighter last night to write this. I hope it'll do until my next update. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kenneth Lucchese is the grandson of the Lucchese crime family founder Tommy Lucchese. While his father was serving a three-year prison term for minor racketeering when he was 10, Kenneth urged by his grandfather, to not sully his hands in the "family business" instead to help the family legally, decided to enter law school.<p>

With his families' financial backing and influence, Kenneth was the only one of his three siblings to complete a college education. He received a B.A in Government from Harvard University and a J.D from Yale University. Soon after, he began serving as Consigliere for the Family. After nearly 25 years at the post, Kenneth opened a private practice and designated his own successor.

In the years he served as the Lucchese consigliere, he got hitman after hitman acquitted, and managed to get a dual-acquittal for his older brother, who at the time was the underboss and his younger brother who was serving as caporegime of Manhattan. He was good, however the years and the violence took its toll and so he opted out gracefully, still promising to never divulge family secrets and promising to continue to come to aid if necessary. While his father was far from happy with his decision, he bared no ill will toward his son, especially given his honorable service to the Family.

Now though, Lucchese is once again court except instead of arguing he is a witness for the defense of a rival Family. Normally that was against the Ten Commandments however, Castle promised that Lucchese would be a witness to aid his case and will not divulge any family secrets while under oath. So as his bodyguards took their seats in the gallery near the back, Lucchese was taking the oath.

"Mr. Lucchese," Castle cleared his throat, "Can you please tell the court your former position within the Lucchese Family?"

"Consigliere, legal advisor," Lucchese replied calm.

"Now how long did you serve in that capacity?"

"25 years."

"Have you ever met the accused?" Castle continued.

"Once."

"And under what circumstance?"

"Nunzio was a close friend of my brother's and he needed my legal advice on how to immigrate his sister and her family over from Sicily."

"I see. Have you ever seen him kill?"

"No."

"Have you heard of his reputation as a killer?"

"I have."

"And do you think it is possible?"

"From my interactions with him he was always the gentlemen."

"Mr. Lucchese, what is the relationship like between the Lucchese and Gambino families?"

"Pretty civil."

"Can you explain in further detail?"

"We have been on good terms with the Gambinos ever since my father took over leadership. Under him, he extended first, a workmen's pact between our two families, then, he offered my services to them as incentive, once I was appointed."

"So you served as consigliere for the Lucchese and the Gambinos?"

"No, officially I never advised them on business matters, just personal matters like with Mr. Nunzio's sister."

"Now Mr. Lucchese, I must ask you, do you believe Mr. Nunzio is capable of murder?"

"No."

"And why?"

"Because I give people the benefit of the doubt."

"How egalitarian of you. From an outside professional prospective what was Mr. Nunzio's motive?"

"Professionally, I believe that Mr. Nunzio had no motive. There is nothing that Mr. DeLouise has that would be worth killing for."

"Do you believe that best friends can kill without remorse?"

"Objection, your Honor, Repetition," Beckett called.

"Overruled, Mr. Lucchese please answer the question," Judge Franklin ordered.

Beckett quietly pouted, and sat down.

"I think that Mr. Nunzio and Mr. DeLouise's relationship was strong enough that even if Mr. Nunzio did kill he did feel something."

"Mr. Lucchese, thank you. No further questions your Honor," Castle said as he sat down.

"You may step down Mr. Lucchese," Franklin told him, he did so.

Once Lucchese took his seat in the gallery, Castle asked for a 15-minute recess to prep his next witness. It was granted since Franklin thought Castle's questioning of Lucchese ran longer then expected. However, it during the recess that Franklin received some sudden news. So, when she ordered court back together again, she announced, "Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett, I regret to inform you that this trial must be postponed until July 14. I am expected on an appeals tribunal for three inmates currently serving two life sentences. Therefore court is hereby adjourned." Franklin banged her gavel then left.

Kate turned to her mother, with an expression that said, 'What the hell just happened?'. Her mother gave no response. Kate was really hoping and a quick and (possibly easy) trial but now with this new wrinkle, who knows what Castle can come up with in the next month.

**(***)**

As everyone exited the courthouse, Tom stopped Kate again, her mother being a safe distance away.

"Hey, since we got out early do you want to catch an early lunch?"

She looked at her mother who was nonchalantly looking away, the international Johanna Beckett sign for, 'Go for it.' "Sure, I'd love to," she turned back to Tom.

"Great. Oh wait, what about yesterday?"

"Don't worry, Castle took care of it," Kate said.

"Castle?" Tom's voice hinting at jealousy.

"Yeah, he made sure no one from this case from now on will be a target by the Mob."

"T-that's nice of him."

"It is," Kate said absentmindedly looking Castle's way.

This did not go unnoticed by Demming, "So, shall we?" He offered an arm.

Kate took it and together they walked to his car.

When they drove off, Johanna was walking to her car, when she was stopped by a voice, "Excuse me?"

She turned around, to see Rick Castle, her daughter's opposing counsel standing in front of her. Katie is right, he is ruggedly handsome, Johanna thought to herself. "Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Rick Castle," he introduced extending a hand.

"Johanna Beckett," she said as she shook his hand.

"I was wondering if I could talk you about your daughter, you know off the record?"

"Sure. What would you like to talk about?"

"Could we go somewhere, restaurant maybe?"

"Why, Mr. Castle are you asking me out? I must warn you I'm married," Johanna joked.

Castle smiled. "Rest assured, my intentions are pure. So shall we?" He offered an arm just like Demming did a few minutes ago.

(***)

A few minutes later, Castle and Johanna Beckett were seated outside a nearby cafe.

"So Mr. Castle, what about my daughter did you want to talk to me about?" Johanna asked after she and Castle finished giving their orders to the waiter.

"Please call me Rick," Castle began.

"Oh, so this is personal, I see," Johanna's talent for reading people wasn't just a lame party trick. "Okay, Rick, what about Kate did you want to ask me about?"

"Mrs. Beckett—"

"Please," she held up a hand, "Johanna," flashing a quick smile.

Rick smiled back, "All right, Johanna, I want know how I can see Kate more, you know, outside of court, without it being awkward now that the trial has obviously intensified."

Johanna's smile never left her face, it only widened, "Rick, are you smitten with my daughter?"

Rick felt like a 15 year-old again. Smitten? No, he was way past smitten. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks, "In more ways than one."

Johanna's smile widened even more if that was even possible, Rick seemed like an honest and trustworthy man, the only problem was that he was Kate's opponent at the moment. But, Johanna could tell that his feelings toward Kate were genuine.

He wasn't going to be like that guitarist she dated in college who only sweet-talked and catered to Kate, just to get in her pants. Johanna could still remember the day Kate came home from NYU crying, after Keith broke things off with her. When Kate asked why, he had said that rumors were that she was a tough mark, so after she became a notch on his bedpost, his task was completed. That devastated Kate, Johanna could remember calming Jim down just so that he didn't march down to the school and beat or shoot Keith. It was after Keith that Kate refused any man who came near, her unless it served her purposes. Keith had laid the cornerstone for the wall around Kate's heart. Any man that Jim or Johanna tried to set up for her since, was given the cold shoulder the second she saw that he were there for a date. In past couple of years, Johanna saw the wall slowly broken down only to be rebuilt. In fact, the only reason she went out with Castle was because of Johanna's suggestion to glean any possible information. And the only reason, she is at lunch with Demming was because she felt guilty for shafting him earlier. So, Johanna now had to approach this situation with Castle as serious as possible.

Johanna cleared her throat, "Rick, before I answer your question, there is something I think you should know," Johanna's voice serious. Rick focused intently on her.

"What is it?" Rick's voice held an air of concern.

"Ever since college, Kate has had a difficult time trusting men, she wouldn't date unless it served her agenda, like your date with her, I'm sure you know or knew it was to get an insider's look into the mind of Rick Castle?"

Rick nodded.

"Well, as far as I can see Kate is slowly falling for you, she just... because of a wall she built up has either been slow to recognize it or already knows it and is ignoring it. Either way, the only way you can see her relaxed and at leisure is to take down that wall."

Rick was shocked, honestly, upon looking at Kate one would be hard-pressed to believe she has any personal demons that need slaying. She has a honest, hard-working, rewarding job; is beautiful beyond imagination; and has parents that are genuinely concerned about her welfare. Rick had no idea, some idiot made her so emotionally fragile, despite her hard outer shell.

"Can I ask a question?" Rick finally asked softly.

"That's what were here for right?"

Rick gave a small smile, "Why tell me all this?"

"Because of the few men Kate has dated, either by choice or for agenda setting, you are the first to show a genuine interest in her, as a person and not just as arm or eye candy. I can see it in your eyes, I can hear it in your voice," Johanna explained.

"She is extraordinary. No single adjective comes close in describing her, but that one seems to fit," Rick stated.

"Rick, I want my daughter to be happy, I want her to trust people, I want her to love. The only way she can do that is if the wall comes down. And while this is the first time I've truly met you, I can tell you are the man to do that because she sees you differently," Johanna told Rick.

"I understand," Rick nodded, "So, going back to my original question, how do I do it, especially if the trial is now heated?"

Johanna chuckled, "I can only tell you how to navigate, you're the one who has to chart a path."

Rick chuckled at Johanna's zen-like approach.

"Well, I guess I better brush up on how to work the good ol' sextant then."

Johanna laughed, it reminded Rick of Kate's laugh on their date, "I guess so, but before that how about we eat first?"

"Of course," Rick toasted his guest. As the two began to eat their once-forgotten cold-cut sandwiches.

**(***)**

Meanwhile, at a Thai restaurant 10 minutes away, Kate and Tom were busy eating and discussing the case, that is until Demming, stopped and commented, "I'm really glad you came, Kate," his voice sincere and intimate.

_Oh God, why did he have to say it like that?_ Kate mused.

Things were going exactly the way Kate hoped, lunch and talking about work. She had hoped that once it was over they would just bid a goodbye until next week or so.

Now though, it seems that he wants to shift toward a date-like atmosphere. Should she tell him now and avoid stringing him along or wait until lunch was over? She decided to see what he does next before planning her next move. This was one of the times that she wished Esposito and Ryan were here, but since they saw her get into Demming's car and told them she would be going on a lunch date they stayed her the courthouse as to not interrupt. Oh God, how she wished they would, right about now.

It didn't take long for Tom to make his move, he reached her her hand placing it in his. Kate felt tingles, but they were nowhere near how she felt when Castle held her hand at Mars 2112. So she slipped her hand away. Tom looked at her confused, "Kate?"

The look on her face told him that something was troubling her, "Kate, what is it?"

"Tom, I can't..."

"You can't what?"

"I can't do this," she gestured to the room. "If this is a date I can't do it."

Tom was silent, "Kate, I want it to be a date, but doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be."

"No Tom, this is my fault, I led you on, I led you to believe that I'm available."

"You aren't?"

"Well, I am, but not really, because I think I'm falling for him."

"Oh..." Tom's face dropped.

"I've been stringing you along, I'm sorry," with that she pulled out a 20, and left, hailing a cab back to the courthouse parking lot.

In the cab, she had replayed what she just told Tom. So said she was falling for Castle although she didn't use his name. Now that she had told another person she obviously can't deny it to herself anymore. She sighed as she sunk into the backseat.

**(***)**

Once she was back at the courthouse parking lot, Kate noticed her mother's car was still there. So, the good daughter she is she decided to check up on her. Dialing her Mom's phone she got an answer immediately, "Hello?"

"Mom, where are you? Your car is still in the parking lot."

"I'm at lunch with a friend."

"A friend? Who?"

"Rick Castle, silly," Johanna's voice bursting with humor.

_Oh no! Worst nightmare come true! What embarrassing things is her Mom telling Castle? Are they laughing about it? Is he sharing intimate details of their date? Oh God, no!_ Kate's head raced through the possibilities the second she heard Castle's name.

"Mom?" Kate questioned fearfully.

Johanna picked up on her daughter's tone, she may be 26, but sometimes she did honestly sound 16. Johanna smiled at that, "Don't worry honey, nothing embarrassing or overly intimate was discussed."

Kate mauled over her mother's words, 'nothing embarrassing or overly intimate', crap, does that mean he did talk about their date? Kate hoped not. "Mom, what do you mean by 'overly intimate'?"

"It is as it sounds nothing about your relationship or potential relationship was discussed in detail. He just wanted some advice I gave him some."

_Well that's a load off,_ Kate thought.

"He's very gentlemanly, you know?"

"Yeah I do," Kate sighed absentmindedly.

Another smile crept onto Johanna's face.

After realizing she drifted a bit, Kate suddenly asked, "Is he there right now?"

"Why yes, do you two want to talk?"

"What? No, no, just curious," Kate said unconvincingly fast.

"Oh okay," Johanna replied playing along. "Well, I'll be back in about 15 minutes if you want to wait."

"Sure, I'll wait bye, Mom."

"Bye sweetheart."

When Kate hung up the phone she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

A few minutes later Ryan and Esposito pulled in. "Yo Beckett!" Esposito hollered. She turned.

"What are you still doing here?" Esposito asked.

"Waiting for my Mom."

"How did your date with Tom go?" Ryan asked. Beckett looked down at her shoes so, Esposito shot Ryan a look and mouthed, "Dude..."

Quickly changing the subject, Ryan asked, "So where's your Mom?"

"At lunch with Castle," Kate looked up but her voice was devoid of emotion.

"So why is he at lunch with Mama Beckett?" Esposito asked.

"I don't know."

A silence fell on the three, Esposito fidgeted with his phone, Ryan played with his tie while Beckett just stared at nothing in particular. This is how Johanna found them after Castle dropped her off, a few minutes later.

"Aww, were you all waiting for little old me?" Johanna laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I will be missing the next episode of Castle since that is a travel day for me (Darn). However, I should have CH. 9 written by Sunday and I'll try and post it before I leave on the 23rd, but I can't be 100% on that. As always reviews, alerts and favorites are welcome and appreciated! :D**


	9. Recess

**CH. 9 - Recess**

**A/N: I'm back! And Happy Castle Monday! And without further ado here is the much, much delayed CH. 9 of The Office. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The last time Kate had a case called for extended recess, was the Danison assault and robbery case, nine months ago. It was called because the judge's wife died after an extended battle with breast cancer. The judge, Judge Aaron Horton announced it the next morning in court that he would be away for two weeks to make funeral arrangements. Since it was personal matter he had to clear it with his superiors; unlike Franklin who was away on court business. As a result, she spent the rest of the day hanging with Lanie. Kate was so thankful it was one of Lanie's days off. And the rest of the recess preparing her close.<p>

This time though, she was standing in her living room after an emotional day, to say the least. In a span of a couple hours, she officially recognized that she was indeed falling for Castle, dashed Tom's hopes of anything, but maybe office mates and discovered that her mother had lunch with Rick Castle, himself. While she didn't dare ask for specifics, she surmised that it probably had to do with her and Castle.

She expecting to be too exhausted from hours in court to do anything, but choose from her styrofoam temple, shower and go to bed, instead, she was home at 2:30 in the afternoon, and Lanie is working today so hanging with her was out of the question. Sighing she trudged into her bedroom, slipping off her skirt and blouse and into yoga pants and a Columbia Law t-shirt. Looking at her outfit she decided to dust off her yoga mat, it's been ages since she had a session.

Rolling it out, she popped in a Yoga Sessions DVD, a gift from her mother. Heck, the whole yoga thing was her mother's idea, she said it would relax her after a tough day in court. As she was following the beginning stretches exercises, her mind wandered to Castle. What was going to do now that she admitted to herself? Is she going to tell him; wait for him to say something or was she going to deny it. When the program said, _"Please go into downward facing dog and breathe," _she did so unwittingly, as her mind was still on Castle. While she was working her breathing she drifted in a daydream about her and Castle.

_She was somewhere she'd never been, a house that was millions beyond of her price range. Cherrywood floors, bookcases all filled with the every James Patterson, Stephen Cannell, Dennis Laughaney and even Danielle Steele book ever published, a state-of-the-art kitchen, planked staircase, and a living room decorated with all of the latest modern designs. She wondered whose house this is and why did it somehow look so familiar. Suddenly two little girls ran down the stairs, one a redhead with fair skin and deep blue eyes, and another looking exactly like her except instead of green eyes had blue. "Mommy, you're home!" the redhead yelled excitedly. Mommy? since when was she a mother and probably the bigger question is who's the father, actually a better question is was she even married and to whom? As she pondered this, The little girl who looked like a splitting image of her, spoke, "Mommy Lexi, wouldn't show me her Barbie collection." As if by reflex, she said, "Alexis, show your sister your dolls." Wait she didn't know the redhead's full name? Why did she say that? "Okay Mommy. Let's go Anna." The girls ascended the stairs just as suddenly as they appeared. It was then the front door opened. Kate was met with charged blue eyes, a chiseled jaw, broad shoulders and a smile she would recognize anywhere. "Rick," she said in surprise. "Good evening, beautiful," he smiled then placed a quick kiss on her lips. He then pulled out a bouquet of white and red roses, "Happy Anniversary, sweetheart," he said giving her another kiss. This one more lingering than the first and more passionate. When they broke, she said questioningly, "Anniversary?" "Don't tell me you forgot," he asked with a smile. "Yeah," she answered sheepishly. "Don't worry," he said smiling, "As long as I'm with you, dates don't matter," he said enveloping her in a hug. She melted into it. The feel, his strong arms wrapped around her; his smell, distinctly Castle and his smile, the first day she saw it, it had made her weak, and has continued to do so._

It was then that she was woken from her daydream by the program saying, "_Thank you for completing this disc's lessons_." Kate then realized three things: one, she completed the whole disc unknowingly and was sore, but felt good; two, she had a married fantasy about Castle, his daughter who he mentioned on their date and a daughter she assumed was her and Castle's biological child; and third, she was sweaty, whether from the exercise or the dream, she didn't know. What she did know was this: she had to see him and say something. She had hesitated to be the one who moved first ever since her college boyfriend or as she referred to him, He Who Shall Not Be Named, borrowing from Harry Potter, but if her fantasy and feelings toward him are any indication, it was worth the risk.

**(***)**

Rick had a eerily familiar afternoon and evening as Kate. Since it was the first time in long since he got out of court early — for any case — Rick decided to call off Hector, his driver so he could pick up Alexis at school himself. He enjoyed this since a lot of single moms, aunts and nannies would flirt with him.

As pulled up to Marlowe Prep Lower School around 3:45, a couple of moms recognized him immediately.

"Rick, to what do we owe this delightful pleasure?" the taller brunette asked.

He flashed a quick grin, "Court was called for extended recess."

"Oh so does, this mean we can expect this to be regular occurrence? the shorter, but more voluptuous blonde asked.

"It well may be."

"So, Rick seeing anybody?" the blonde said as she scooted closer.

Another quick grin, "Unfortunately yes," _Wait, what the hell? No he wasn't._

"Aww, really that's a shame Ricky, I would be glad to show you a good time, if you get my meaning," the blonde said.

"Sorry ladies' I'm spoken for."

"Is it serious?" The brunette chimed in.

"Well, I don't know, we just made it official about two months ago." _Again, what the hell?_

Wishing for a reprieve, Rick got one in the form of the final bell and Alexis' calling, "Daddy!" a few minutes later.

In the car, Rick told his daughter the news, "Looks like I'll be picking you up for the better part of a month, sweet pea."

"Why Daddy, is something wrong?"

Rick smiled at his daughter's forward thinking question, most 10 year-olds would just be happy and be done with it, but Alexis' was always the curious one. Rick remembered chaperoning Alexis' 2nd grade field trip to the Bronx Zoo; while all the other kids were gawking at the animals and ignoring the plaques, Alexis was busy reading them and asking Rick questions.

"Nothing's wrong, just that the judge'll be unavailable for about a month, and I just thought what better way to spend a month then with my darling yet, grown up daughter.

"Yay," was Alexis' eventual response, "Does that mean we can go the Natural History Museum, Yankee Stadium, Central Park, the Zoo, and Coney Island?"

Rick laughed, "Really? All those places?"

"Yes, Dad," Alexis said matter-of-factly.

"OK, sweetheart every weekend, we'll have one one of our Daddy and Me days, deal?"

"Deal," Alexis said extending a hand as the car stopped. Rick shook it and smiled.

**(***) **

Once they got home, Rick made Alexis a quick snack of Ants on a Log and a glass of milk and sent her up to do her homework. Once he heard her door shut, Rick turned on the TV, changing the channel to ESPNews and settling down on the couch. It had been forever since he was able to do this. He was watching analyst of the Yankees bullpen's struggles and what can be done to improve it when he heard the doorbell.

When he answered the door, he was as surprised as ever, at the person standing in front of him; the last person he thought would want to see him. "Kate?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Hi Rick," she said softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you. May I?"

"Oh God, where are my manners, of course come in," he gestured.

As she stepped inside it was complete _déjà vu_. Almost immediately she recognized the staircase, kitchen, bookshelf and the interior design of Castle's apartment. She almost expected two girls to run downstairs any second now. Kate didn't know she was staring wide-eyed until she heard Rick ask, "Kate, something wrong?"

"Huh, oh sorry, just admiring your place."

Rick smiled and led her into the living room and turned off the TV.

"Can I get you something, coffee, orange juice, water, wine?" Rick said the suggestion playfully, raising an eyebrow.

Kate smiled, "Water will be fine."

"Coming up."

Rick came back moments later with two bottles of Arrowhead, offering one to Kate. She took it and thanked him.

"So," Rick said as he sat down next to her, "What's on your mind."

"Hmm... can we," Kate paused looking around, "Go somewhere more private?"

"Sure, sure," Rick said standing up and leading her into his study, locking the door behind them. "Here have a seat," he offered. She took a seat on the little sofa.

"So, at the risk of repeating myself, what's on your mind?"

"Rick..." Kate began slowly, "At lunch today with my mother did you talk about us?"

Taken back a little, Rick asked for clarification, "What do you mean 'us'?"

Kate fiddled with her fingers a little before answering, "Umm, us as in being something more..." she looked at her hands now resting on her knees.

Rick couldn't believe it, was she, Kate Beckett asking him about a potential relationship. Was she serious or was he being punked? "Kate," he said reaching out to touch her hand, "Do you?"

"I-I," she paused taking a deep breath, "Sorry it's just been so long,"

"Take your time."

She smiled at him, giving a little chuckle, "You know, it's funny, I wasn't always like this, that is until _him."_

Castle knew who she was talking about, but only nodded for her to continue.

"Cas—Rick," she corrected herself, "I don't know if you know, but I turned down guy after guy who was interested in me, after what _he_ did, and I haven't been on a date unless I needed something and I have been in a relationship since college. And I refused to be the one making the first move since that day. But since our date; our time in court, facing off against each other and everything you've done to protect me; feel as if I'm ready to take a chance again," Kate finished.

Rick sat there listening and analyzing the last part, 'I'm ready to take a chance again', he inwardly beamed, "Kate, are you saying that we can be a—,"

"Couple," she smiled finishing his sentence.

The smile that was beaming inside, manifested itself on his features into a full-blown Cheshire Cat grin. He immediately grabbed her, pulling her in for a hug. She melted into the hug, breathing in his scent. She wished the embrace would never end, but when it did, she saw a look she didn't expect. A worried look.

"Rick, what's wrong?" The pained look on his face, made her worry.

"Kate, I can't tell you how happy I am, but the problem is, how, how can we be together since we are each others' opponents. If word gets out about this we could not only be dismissed from the case, but we might even get disbarred."

Kate let his words sink in, she knew the risk of telling him, but hadn't considered the implications on their careers. She cursed her emotions for getting ahead of her logic. But she knew he was right. If word did get out that they got together during the case, then that would be a considered a Conflict of Interest and they could: get dismissed from the case, have whatever verdict ruled voided or worse case scenario, be disbarred.

"I'm sorry, I didn't factor in what could happen to our careers, if we got together during the case," Kate apologized.

"Don't apologize, Kate. I would glad risk disbarment, if it meant I could still have you."

She smiled, "Thanks Rick, I would too," she said initiating another hug.

When they separated, Rick spoke up, "Kate, promise me this,"

"Anything."

"Promise me you will not back-off, promise that you will continue being the bad-ass prosecutor you are in courtroom and the tough as nails lawyer outside. When you see me in court, turn on the poker face, act toward me the same way as before. Once this case is over we won't hide it anymore, but for the time being, we'll act as complete strangers."

She smiled again, "Okay, I'll just picture you as the arrogant, smug, holier than thou, bastard lawyer I thought of before I got to know the real you," she said in a teasing tone.

"Whoa, glad to know your opinion of me has changed drastically and for the better," he smiled, then proceeded to kiss her cheek.

A rush of blood, reddened her cheeks, making her feel like a teenager again.

"I see, I not only rendered you red, but speechless as well," Castle said with his trademark smile.

However that smile disappeared as he felt her lips on his and he adjusted by wrapping his arms around her waist, only to have Kate deepen the kiss causing them both to slide down down on the floor, where Rick deepened the kiss further causing Kate to moan softly into it.

When they broke, because of the necessity for air, both were breathing heavily, and staring into each others' eyes.

"Oh, and definitely none of _that _in public_," _Rick said after catching his breath.

"Sure, just don't try to sneak kisses during court recess, Mister," she said in a sultry teasing voice.

"Tease," he said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong> EN: OK, so I cannot tell you how happy I am to be back. And as I said in my last E/N, I would continue to write and I have. I have CH. 10, 11, 12 and 13 penned and ready. That being said you guys can expect a new chapter every other day until CH. 14, at least. So, look out for CH. 10 to be posted on sometime Wednesday. As always, reviews, alerts and subscriptions are all welcomed. **


End file.
